Shadow
by Cupcakelover105
Summary: Luna's life changed ever since her Father did some kind of spell on her. One day she teleported in the Phantomhive Estate and been a guest there. Now she is searching what is the type of spell her Father put on her and why... What awaits her I wonder. Rated T for speech! ! Don't own Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler! (For those who noticed, yes I did change the summary :3)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, Hi!_

_It's my first fanfic and please don't hate me for what I write ._

_Also for shipping lovers out there: THERE IS NO SHIPPINGS IN HERE… Only cute and friendly stuff( o/o )_

_And lastly I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI/ BLACK BUTLER!_

_Alrighty then, on to the story! \\(^.^)/_

**"Father! Please let me go!" A little girl with her limbs strapped to the table begged to the man with dark purple hair and a cape."Don't worry, my precious little Luna, everything will be over before you know it." The man said gently stroking his daughter's cheek.**

**"B-but I'm scared! Why is Father doing this to me? What is he doing to me, with all these candles and a weird- looking scroll his holding?" Luna thought to herself as she stares at her father chanting things she couldn't understand.**

**Then Luna felt funny all of a sudden, "Father, what is this feeling? I feel weird…"**

**A gust of wind started to blow in the room as Luna's father continued the chant, then BOOM; an explosion came out of nowhere.**

**"Ahhhhh!" Luna's father screamed when he was caught in the explosion, "Father!" Luna yelled without caring for the pain forced the straps to loosen and was free. But as soon as she was free she fell in her shadow for some reason. "Someone help! Father! I'm so scared!" Luna yelled as she went in her shadow and appeared in an alleyway in London. "W-what's going on?" She thought crying to herself. "H-how… my shadow…. I…." Luna asked herself looking at her shadow in disbelief, "I…. teleported?"**

_ \- 3 years later -_

Luna's POV:

"I'm SO bored; nothing in this place is interesting…" I thought to myself taking a bite of my apple, walking down the streets. "Darn, it's getting windy… I should put up my hood," I pick up my hood from my robe (IDK what that thing, the cape with a hood.. ?_?) and placed it on my head and taking a last bite out of my apple, "Geez… I'm still hungry and I can't teleport in the store with no money… I have to wait till-"I noticed a group of people circling around me and felt a bit irritated.

"Hey kid, got anything you wanna hand over to us," A man with a cigar asked not pleasantly and a bunch of men was behind him, "Nope! Not at all, but I bet that guy over there would like some help picking up his coins ~" I said cheerfully and they all turned around, "Morons…" I mumbled and ran away giggling. "Hey, she's getting away, hurry up and catch her damn it!" The man with the cigar commanded and all the men went running for her, but one man stayed with him and asked,

"So….. Who dropped their coins?"

"SHUT UP!"

_~ Back to Luna's situation~_

You guys are sooooo slow~ and no fun~" I said taunting them. "Come on we gotta catch her!" All of them yelled "Sigh… Oh that's right… Stupid Luna, I got teleporting powers… hmmm, but I don't have any specific location in mind… oh well I'm bored anyways! Let's see, hmmm take me somewhere interesting!" I said ready to jump in her shadow, "So long you lame excuse for thugs!" I said sticking out my tongue and I was gone.

"Wha-What the hell?! Where she gone to?" The men questioned each other. "Kyahhh! Oww…." I complained landing on my full moon (In other words her butt). "Now where am I?" I said adjusting my hood and scanning my surroundings. "Cool! I don't remember the last time I was this close to a manor before!" I said amazed looking around.

"ARF ARF!"

"Huh? A dog?" I looked around and saw a man with white hair, long, black nails, and…. A collar? "Hey, wait don't- ufff…" I was tackled by the man and he started licking me, "Wat- watch it! Stop licking me right now and… umm…. put some freaking clothes on!" I scolded with my face turning bright red, I immediately stood up.

"Hey boy! Don't run of like that!" A boy with clips in his hair ran to that dog- man guy. "Finny, did you catch Pluto?" A man in a chef's outfit ran along with a maid with huge glasses, "We just want to put some clothes on Pluto, yes we did!" She said having a nosebleed with a lot of blood, geez I'm surprised she didn't pass out. "Hold on, who are you, and how the hell did you even get here!?" The chef asked pointing at me. "For all we know you could be an intruder and you look suspicious!"

Then the maid got two guns and shot bullets near my feet, "If you are we will show no mercy!" they all said and chased after me. "Damn, I should be rich if I could sell all the times I was running for my life!" I thought as I ran from the three trying to kill me. "What is all the commotion outside?" A tall man dressed in black asked coming outside and next to him a boy about my age with an eye patch. "Sigh and you couldn't even catch one person.." The man dressed in black looked at me. "This was my chance!" I thought and tried to escape but something pierced thorough my robe, knives? Just like that, it revealed my long and curly pale blonde hair and purple eyes. "So she is a kid." The boy with the eye patch said, "No way genius…. great… now what's gonna happen?" I thought.

_That's all for now! Hope you like!_

_I am a slow writer… so I won't probably update constantly… I'm kinda a study geek… ;3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again!**  
**Here's chappy 2! \\(•0•\\)**  
**And I repeat, I don't own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji**  
Luna's Pov:  
" Um... so... how's it going..." I said awkwardly looking down at my feet. " Sebastian, bring her to my study," the boy said walking away, "Yes my Lord," Sebastian said bowing down and turned to me," Now will you please follow me?"

I nodded and followed, "Crap, what now? Well I WAS bored...But... Sigh never mind. I'll just teleport when it gets serious." I thought looking around as I followed and we stopped in front of a huge door. We entered and I saw the boy standing in front of a big window, "So what business do you have here," the boy asked turning to me.

"I was bored," I said plainly playing with my fingers, "How did you even get so far here, I mean with the defenses and all," Sebastian asked as he inspected me," Geez... I hate being asked," I mumbled pouting. "It's a secret ~ besides you wouldn't believe me if I told you two..." I said rolling my eyes.

"Try me," the boy said walking toward his desk and sitting on his chair. "Why should I even try...? By the way what's your name?" I asked, "I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive, "he said putting his hands together, "Phantomhive hmm... Felt like I heard it somewhere..." I mumbled loudly poking my head to see if it helps. "My master is the owner of the Funtom Toy Company," Sebastian clarified," Hmm, ah that's it, toy guy!" I said snapping my fingers.

"…..Anyway… what's your name?" Ciel asked trying to ignore the fact I called him toy guy.  
"Luna De Gray."  
"De Gray?... Isn't your father Earl John De Gray? The man who was caught in an explosion at his manor 3 years ago?"

My eyes widened at what he just said, "Um, ya… t-that's him," I looked down.

"Well…. I shouldn't be that surprised; I mean I saw it on the papers 3 years ago." I thought lifting my head up again.

"Ah, you mentioned you having an ability, yes? Can you be so kind as to tell us?" Sebastian asked giving a smile. "Geez, what a plastic smile…. Obviously," I thought rolling my eyes, "Ok, fine I'll tell you… hmm... You know what; I'll just show you instead. I'll appear right behind Ciel without walking." I explained and jumped into my shadow.

Sebastian POV:

"Hm, it appears that she jumped in her shadow," I said with a smirk forming on my lip, "But where did she-?" Ciel asked looking around the spot Luna jumped in. "BOO!" Luna whispered loudly near Ciel's ear, "Wha- how did you even get there and you jumping in your shadow?" He questioned pointing at the spot where Luna jumped in her shadow, "Geez, I thought you figured it out by now…. That is what you call teleporting, you shorty," Luna said sarcastically walking to the front of his desk.

"Did you just call me shorty?!"

"Ya, so?"

"Look who's talking…."

"Well I don't mind!... _sometimes_… Ugh, never mind that….. Can I leave now since you know my secret and stuff?"

"So you do have a place to stay?"

"Well.….I…um…" Luna stammered looking at her feet, "I thought so…." Ciel said, "Why don't you stay in the manor as a guest? Besides that teleporting ability you have is quite entertaining to me." Luna pouted," I am not you're your personal entertainer, but I guess I could stay if you say so…. "

"Well then, Sebastian, show her to her room," Ciel ordered. "Yes my Lord, right this way Miss," I said opening the door.

_~Bit of walking later~_

"This is your room Miss," I said opening the door to the guest room, "You can just call me Luna you know and I didn't catch your name. Sebastian, was it?" Luna said entering the room. "Indeed, Sebastian Michaelis," I smiled.

"There are dresses in the closet. I hope they are to your liking, and I will give you a tour aro-"

"That's ok, if you don't mind, I'll look around myself."

"Very well, try not to get lost and I will find you when it's tea time." I bowed and closed the door.

Luna's POV:

"Geez, I wonder… is there something different about that guy...anyway….dresses huh?" I thought walking to the closet and as suspected, it's filled with poofy and frilly dresses. "How many petticoats is in one dress…**THIS** is why I hate wearing dresses! I prefer a short dress that couldn't fit a baby hippo in it!" I sighed and dug through a bunch of dresses that were way too frilly and/or poofy. After searching for a while, "Hey this isn't that bad," I got out a long light purple dress with a nice floral pattern and tight long sleeves, "Why not," I placed the dress on the bed and undressed, putting it on.

"….Well... the only reason I chose this was because it didn't have frills and most importantly it doesn't have such a fat bottom," I said looking at myself at the mirror on the wall, "Well enough of that, time to explore!" I opened the door and walked down the hallway. I continued walking and entered into the dining room, "Ok, so this is the dining room. Keep that in mind." I suddenly heard a loud grumbling noise, "Oh ya, I was hungry before those thugs chased after me. Tea time, please hurry up! Sigh, might as well find the kitchen, I'm sure a little snack won't spoil tea time." I walked out the dining room and went to look for the kitchen.

~Time warp~

"So I went to the garden, library, dining room, bathroom, and game room. Where's the bloody kitchen!" I thought getting impatient.

"I got the blueberries!"

"Great Finny, now we can make the blueberry pie, yes we can!"

"I hope the young master and our guest will like it!"

"Huh? Blueberry pie? If there's food it's the kitchen!" I thought walking to direction of the voices I just heard. I opened the door and found the same people who attacked me earlier outside, "Hey look it's the guest!" the boy with the clips on his hair pointed at me, "My she's actually a pretty cute girl, yes she is!" the maid with huge glasses said, "Hello, sorry we sorta… tried to kill you back there…. But we were just doing our job. I hope there aren't any hard feelings…. I'm Baldroy, and those two are Mey-rin and Finny." He explained. "I understand, I'm Luna De Gray," I said with a smile.

"I hope you like the pie we will make!" Finny said cheerfully. "That's very nice of you three, but what's with the dynamite Bard?" I asked looking at the dynamite in his hand," Don't worry Miss Luna, I'll use a special method to cook this pie," Bard said proudly. "Sure you will, I'll be going now," I said walking away from the kitchen.

"Bard! The dynamite is lighten up, yes it is!"

"Huh, how the hell that happened?"

"Fire in the hole!"

_*BOOM*_

"Are they really the people who came after me? They are so much more… how do I say this in the nicest way possible…. Prone to disaster and I was just being nice to think that," I thought after hearing that explosion and walking away. I walked a bit further and noticed that there isn't much lighting in this part of the hallway and saw stairs leading to what appears to be the deepest floor in the manor, "I must be near the basement or something," I suddenly heard a girl giggling and I looked around but saw nobody. Then the girl's voice spoke," Come here, don't leave me alone here," she said in a playful way. I noticed my shadow moving on it's own and running to the stairs, "What the hell is happening?" I was about to run to get my shadow until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Sebastian," It's tea time, miss. I never expected you wander in this part of the manor." He said. I looked down and my shadow was back to how it actually supposes to be, "Something the matter?" Sebastian asked, "No i-it's nothing. Let's go." I said following him.

"Wh-what was that thing that just happened?! Was it just my imagination?" I thought to myself looking at my shadow, "That voice….. Who was that?"

**That's all for now!**

**Thanks for reading! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry for updating just now .**

**Luna: Finally, I wanna see what you gonna do to me! Maybe have a epic robot fight or start the apocalypse or, or-**

**This is the Victorian Era and seriously… zombies…. -_-**

**Luna: Right…. Right…. Sooo robots?**

***Sigh***

Luna's POV:

Sebastian and I walk through the hallway to the dining room for tea time; I still questioned myself about that voice.

_Probably I was just hungry and started hearing things that's all, that's got to be it!_

"Miss?"

_Or maybe I was tired? No that can't be.._

"Miss Luna?"

_Geez what am I getting so worked up about, I-_

***BUMP***

I kept thinking about that dump thing that I didn't even pay attention to where I was walking; I bumped into a small table with a vase filled with white roses. I caught the vase but it kept slipping, like it's mocking me or something, and finally placed it back on the table quickly. "Um, sorry…." My face was red with embarrassment, "Miss is there something you saw down there near the basement?" Sebastian said looking curios, I looked backed to see my shadow and played with my fingers, "N-no… what made you think that? Haha… Hey shouldn't we get going?"

"Ah, yes," Sebastian said leading the way but I can see him looking at me,

_Guess he didn't buy it… What am I kidding, OF COURSE HE DIDN'T CAPTAIN OBVIOUS, I'm an idiot!_

We finally made it to the dining room with Ciel looking irritated sitting on a chair, "Well that took longer than expected…" He snapped. "My apologizes, young master" Sebastian prepared the tea and placed the teacup it in front of Ciel and I sat down and watched as he placed the teacup in front of me.

_The rose pattern on this teacup is so pretty.._I started at the tea for a bit and finally picked it up and took a sip, _It's warm and refreshing. I forgot how it feels like to drink warm tea._

"For today's desert is Maderia cake(This is a real cake guys ^^)," Sebastain said cutting two slices and placing a slice in front of Ciel and me, "Oh, what happen to the blueberry pie I requested," Ciel asked taking a bite out of the slice, "There was an accident with the pie, so I was unable to serve it, "Sebastian said with a hint of irritation in his expression, _Hm, I think he was talking about the explosion- OH MY THIS TASTE DELICIOUS!_ I took a bite after another. "Oh, master, you have received a letter," Sebastian handed Ciel a letter with a seal. "Isn't that the queen's seal?" I asked finishing my tea, Ciel looked at me,

"Yes."

"So, hm, I think I heard some criminals talk about you before I took their- I mean I read a book about- eh, let's see…. Your the queen's K-9 soldier, wait no….. that doesn't sound right at all…"

"That's not it at all….." Ciel said, he seem a bit irritated,

"The word your looking for is queen's guard dog." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Right, but it means the same thing doesn't it?"

"N-no it doesn't!" Ciel objected.

I giggled a bit, it's always funny to make people irritated! "What's the letter say, if you don't mind," I said getting myself together, Ciel opened the letter and read through it, "Hmm, apparently young girls ages 12-15 went missing and the queen wants to find out why and bring the girls back," I started to think, why girls? "Maybe it's a pervert….." I said trying to hold back laughing, "I could only think of one pervert.." Ciel shivered as if he was thinking of a certain someone(*cough* Viscount Druitt *cough*). "Anyway, I have nothing else to do so why not go to into town now?" Ciel stood up from his chair, "Oh, and would you like to come, Luna?" He turned to me waiting for an answer, "Eh? Well… I guess so… why not?" I said getting up from my chair. "Good let's get going."

**\- Time warp ~(*0*~) -**

"We've arrived my lord," Sebastian opened the carriage door letting Ciel and me out, _That's got to be the longest carriage ride I had…. I _thought yawning, "So, what's your thought on the matter, Sebastian?" Ciel asked as we walked on the streets, "It says in the letter that they all disappeared near this area and they seem to be abandoned or homeless children," Sebastian explained, "Why homeless or abandoned?" Ciel questioned, "Never mind, we'll catch the culprit and find out their motives, whoever we'll need bait…" Ciel and Sebastian both looked at me and I looked back and asked, "Who are you loo- WAIT…. No just no…"

**-Later that evening \\( * - *)/ -**

"Hey I just met you, but I hate you," I said coldly in the carriage dressed up in a simple brown dress, looking like a regular village girl, "The culprit IS looking for little girls now," Sebastian said smirking, I glared at him," Then let Ciel dress up! Buy a wig and swallow your pride and wear this freak'in dress! This is your case after all!" I shot back, "I am a boy, obviously! And there's no way I'm wearing a dress… _again_..." Ciel yelled with his face all red, "Ehem, now go out there, will be here watching."

I walked out the carriage and slowly walked away, _Sure is a foggy evening, huh? Perfect for kidnapping someone…_I continued walking down the foggy street for quite some time, giving up that the culprit will ever show up. _Geez, this guy isn't gonna show up!_ I'm becoming impatient and I suddenly heard footsteps coming closer and closer, _Is it him? Crap, if I get captured I'm blaming it on Ciel and Sebastian!_ I started running but I still hear the footsteps coming closer and closer. I kept running until I reached a dead end, _Dammit!_ I turned around and saw 3 dark figures out of the fog, "Poor child, I seen you so many times in the streets," one said, "We'll end your suffering," the second said. "Huh, are you guys insane and where are the rest of the girls?" I yelled stepping back, keeping my distance, "I'm sure they are in a better place," the third one said, "You guys…. No way…. What gives you the right to take their lives just because their homeless? They might be doing fine on their own!" I said clenching my hands.

"Ha, doing fine? I'm sure the after-life is a better place than sleeping on the streets!" One of them said chuckling and they immediately charged at me. "Teleport, TELEPORT!" I was about to jump in my shadow, until I noticed that someone carried me and ran. I couldn't see it's face from the fog, "Ahhhh! It's a real pervert! Unhand me!" I scowled hitting the person's head, "Miss kindly stop hitting my head please," A familiar voice spoke, I became embarrassed and turned away, "S-Sebastian! S-sorry, just don't s-startle me like that, geez…" I stammered.

Sebastian placed me down and excused himself to catch the culprits, "Glad your still alive," Ciel said walking out the allyway, "You….." I glared at him, "Are you trying to kill me?" I folded my arms, Ciel chuckled a bit, "Now why would I do that?"

"AHHHH!"

Ciel and I turned and saw a man collapse with a knife in his forehead, "He looks like one of the guys back there," I said looking at his face, "My apologize, he died, looks like I'll have 2 left to captured," Sebastian jumped down in front of Ciel, "It's fine, just make sure to leave at least one alive," Ciel turned to the corpse.

"Wait a minute, how'd you kill him with only silverware and how is it possible you appeared to save me in a blink of an eye? Your not normal, are you even human?" I asked thinking back at the time, "Isn't it obvious yet darling, he isn't human, but a demon. Also known as my love ~" A person on the roof with… a chainsaw? Said. "I've miss you my sweet Bassie~" The person jumped from the roof and posed as he landed. Sebastian had a irritated, at the same time disgusted expression on his face, "Hello, Grell…" The red thing called Grell kept yapping and hearts was all around him. "Demon? D-don't be ridiculous…" I said shaking my head, "Well no use to deny it anymore," Sebastian sighed holding Grell away while his trying to kiss him. "It's true, I am indeed I am a demon, no I am one hell of a butler."

**That's all for now! ^^**

**Luna: Where's the zombies and robots? ;-;**

**Until next time! ;)**

**Luna: HEY! Are you even listening! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Here's Chappy 4 \\(^-^)/**

**Luna: I'll do disclaimer since you forgot last chapter, you don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler!**

**Yeah, yeah…. But I do own you, Luna.. ;3**

**Luna: WHY!? ;-;**

**-_- Ehem….**

Luna woke up and rubbed her eyes, getting out of the comfy bed on her way to the wardrobe, "Morning already?" She yawned and got dressed in a sky blue- knee length dress with a ribbon on the left side of her waist. "Was that all a dream? About demons and…. That perverted reaper?" She asked herself brushing her hair and adding a white ribbon on the side of her head.

***growl***

"Too hungry to think at the moment…. Breakfast…" Luna walked towards the bedroom door, "Hmmm…. Hungry…" She said walking in the hallway and opened the door to the dining room, "Good morning miss Luna!" the three servants said happily in front the door, "Morning!" She said smiling and walking to a chair next to Ciel, "Morning," he said reading the newspaper sipping his tea, "Uh, ya morning," Luna said looking down trying to avoid eye contact.

The door then burst open and Sebastian looked quite mad, "Finny, Bard, Mey-rin did you finish the work I assigned you in yet?" Finny, Bard, and Mey-rin looked terrified and all ran out the door to get their work done. Then Sebastian turned to Luna, "Miss Luna?" She looked up immediately and with a high pitched voice, "Y-yes?!" Sebastian smiled and pulled in a cart and held up the tea pot, "Tea?"

**\- I'll skip the boring parts if you don't mind ~(*0*~)-**

Luna's POV:

I finished my tea and mushroom omelet, _Is Sebastian really a demon?_ I turned to him and all I see is him smiling with a bunch of sparkles around him, I slowly turned away with my eyes twitching. "Luna, do you recall about last night?" Ciel asked placing his teacup on his saucer, "Last night…." I said looking away thinking of that night.

**-Flashback ;3-**

"It's true, I am indeed I am a demon, no I am one hell of a butler." Sebastian smirked, his eyes glowing an unusual color, "And Grell is a grim reaper." Ciel folded his arms and turned to me, "Well this is a lot to take in isn't it? We just met you today and- eh Luna?" Ciel looked at me in a corner crouching and a depressing aura around me, "Demons… grim reapers…. I did say somewhere interesting while I teleported. I almost got assonated in the manor, killed by 3 freaks on a foggy night, and now meeting supernatural beings…" I mumbled to myself laughing lightly as if I was insane and Ciel and Sebastian just started at me laughing nervously, "Anyway…what's a demon doing here anyway? Aren't you guys suppose to be in hell or something?" I got up walking up to Sebastian looking up at him.

"I am contracted to my young master, I will serve and be by his side until his fulfilled his wish and I devour his soul," Sebastian explained removing his glove and revealing the contract symbol, my eyes widened and I stared at horror, "D-devour h-his soul?" I asked. "Yes that's right," Ciel said removing his eye-patch, "We are bound to one another; I can never escape once I formed a contract with him. In exchange for my wish is my soul, simple as that. Sebastian, this is an order, catch the culprits!" He commanded and his purple eye glowed. "Yes, my lord." He bowed and ran to look for the culrprit, "Hey Bassie don't forget about me, I already collected this guy's soul so I'm all yours!~" Grell yelled out jumping and was about to run after him, "Grell, tell me about the person you collected," Ciel said putting back the eye-patch on his eye, "Hm, why should I?" Grell sighed waving his chainsaw around, "Like I said before, you can do whatever you want with Sebastian," Ciel smirked putting one hand on his waist, _What's that suppose to mean,_ I shivered at the thought and I turned looking at Grell all happy getting out a weird looking book flipping through the pages. "Ben Thompson, age 41, he joined up with Marcus Johnson and Stewart Davis to "end" little girls suffering out on the streets seeing such delectate creatures suffer, they couldn't bear with it," Grell read out. "Huh… how stupid…" I said with a laugh.

**-Present time-**

"Luna?" Ciel questioned looking at me confused, "Huh, oh ya I remember about demons, grim reapers..!" I chuckled nervously, "You will keep this a secret, won't you," Sebastian said removing the teacups and placing the marble cake pieces in front of Ciel and me, "Yes, of course…" I said taking a bite,

_Soo good!_

"Oh, I wanted to ask you something, Ciel!" I took one more bite of the cake, "What is it?" Ciel sighed taking a bite of his cake, " What's…..your wish?" I said hesitantly. Ciel remained silent and continued eating his cake for a while, when he was nearly done he finally spoke, "I wished to-"

"CIELLL!"

I heard a high-pitched voice coming closer and the door busted open and a girl with blonde hair in two curly ponytails and an orange dress hugged Ciel and swung him around a bit. "OH I miss you so much!" She said squeezing even harder, _Is he still breathing?_ I thought as I saw his face nearly turn purple, "Elizabeth, I didn't know you were coming to visit today…" Ciel said escaping her grip, "I told you call me Lizzy (or Lizzie however you spell it :P), and I just came to tell you something in person rather a letter!" She said excitedly and she noticed me staring at her and turned to me, "Oh, and who might you be? I'm Elizabeth but please call me Lizzy!" She smiled walking closer to me.

"I'm Luna, Luna De Gray," I smiled back putting my hands behind my back, "Your… Your.. Your soo cute!" Lizzy said hugging me tight, "Like one of those mannequins I see in clothing stores or a doll or…! I should dress you up sometimes!"

_D-dress m-me UP?!_ I thought as her grip gets tighter and tighter, _Air… air_

"Anyway, Lizzy what did you want to tell me," Ciel asked recovering from his "hug." Lizzy let me go and ran to Ciel, "Oh that's right, I was invited to a masquerade ball and I could bring along friends!" She said smiling "Isn't that great? Please bring Luna along too!"

"W-wait, I would just be a bother, you don't need to…" I said trying to kindly deny the offer, "It's alright! Tomorrow night 7p.m at the Clancarty manor, see you then!" Lizzy said waving and closing the door and she was gone, "Another poofy and frilly dress…. With a mask…. Great…" I said walking out the room and realized something and entered back in making a loud bang sound which startled Ciel and Sebastian, and I asked panicking , "Did Lizzy just say, Clancarty manor?!"

"Yes, why?" Ciel asked taking one last bite of his cake, "Clancarty….. great…. " I thought to myself exiting the dining room, "I wonder… does she still remember….."

-Back in the dining room-

"I suppose the case last night is nothing but a group of 3 killing homeless little girls assuming they were saving them, correct?" Ciel said not looking up at Sebastian sipping his tea,

"Yes."

"Then I'll just tell the queen that then." Ciel sighed, "A masquerade, huh….."

**That's all still need to work on projects for history! ;3**

**Luna: I kinda feel bad for the door.. being slammed so many times..**

**Yeah...**

**Luna Anyway...**Clancarty… Your not going to-****

***covers Luna's mouth* DON'T SPOIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! :3**

**Luna: *mphm* *MPHM!***


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sowy I didn't update .**

**Luna: You should.. -_-**

**I wasn't talking to you…..**

It was a peaceful day, trees rustling in the wind and birds chirping. The sun was shining bright and- "NOOO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Luna yelled running up and down the manor with the three servants running after her, "Miss Luna, please stop running! We need to put you in the dress your gonna wear for the masquerade, yes we do!" Mey-rin called out trying to catch up, "She's surprisingly fast!" Finny said, "Yes! She went to the library, we'll trap her there!" Bard said with determination.

"Ah, why the hell did I go in the library?! I'm completely trapped!" Luna said to herself searching for a place to hide, "Got you now!" the three rushed in the door, "What's so bad about wearing a pretty dress like this one?" Finny said pointing at the dress in Mey-rin's arms, "Have you tried it? It's hard to walk and it's like a mini cage around me!" Luna replied waving her finger at the dress out of frustration and the room suddenly got a bit darker. Pluto was standing in front of the window and jumped through the window and jumped on the three servants, "Ahh Plu-plu, we can't play right now!" Finny yelled lifting the hound off and placing him down. "Oh my, where did miss Luna go?" Mey-rin asked pointing at the place Luna stood and a tumbleweed passed by.

-Time warp (Thanks for ruining my intro, Luna.. (-_-) (Luna: Ehehehe… ('^-^)-

"This is fun!" Luna said still hiding from the three servants, "Who would have thought Pluto would crash through the window?" She giggled and started running to the garden. She went to the garden and saw Ciel sitting down at the table drinking his tea with Sebastian standing by his side, "Luna… I thought you would be wearing your dress right now…" Ciel said looking at the dress Luna's currently wearing, "Eh? Um…. That could wait can it?" Luna said all nervous playing with her fingers.

"I suppose…." Ciel said taking a sip of his tea, "Care to join me?" Luna thought for a second, making sure the servants wouldn't find her and agreed. Luna sat quietly sipping her tea and looked around, keeping her guard up, "Miss Luna, is there something your avoiding?" Sebastian asked refilling her teacup with tea, "Huh? N-no… what from anyway?" Luna said quickly sipping her tea still looking around.

"She has to be somewhere, yes she has!"

"We'll catch her for sure!"

"Right!"

Luna heard their voices and immediately stood up, "Ah nice refreshing tea but gotta go!" And she was gone, "She was in a hurry…." Ciel said looking at Luna run, and the three servants ran out the garden catching their breaths, "Did…. Anyone…see.. miss… Luna…." Bard said still breathing hard, "She just went inside the manor," Sebastian answered pointing at the manor, "B-but…. We just…" Finny said in disappointment, "We must catch up to her!" Mey-rin said, "Right!" and they all went back running.

"Damn it! I hear their footsteps and no way to go except the library… again!" Luna whispered and glanced at the curtains, "Why not?" She ran to the curtains and hid behind them. "Ho ho ho," Tanaka was at the side of the curtains she was hiding in, Luna looked at Tanaka "When did you get her-"

"I swear she went this way!" Finny said leading the two in the hallway, "Hm, Tanaka have you seen, Luna?" Bard asked bending down to Tanaka's height, "Ho ho ho…" Tanaka looked at the curtains Luna was in, "We found you!" the three said with triumph and carried Luna, "Hey, let go! I don't want to wear a dress!" Luna cried out.

-At the masquerade (Luna: why? ;^;)(Pay back for my intro ;3)-

Luna's POV:

_Just why do I have to tag along…._I thought walking behind Ciel and Sebastian towards the entrance to the manor, I stared at the poofy dark purple dress with a black ribbon tied on my waist, black gloves, and a light purple mask. "We'll look for Lizzy first," Ciel said walking to the side of the ballroom, he wore a navy blue tuxedo with a black mask, "Ciel!" Lizzy yelled out waving her hands and running towards him, "So glad you can make it!" She smiled, "Anyway, I wanted you to meet the daughter of Earl Clancarty, but it appears I lost her…" Lizzy looked around the people, "I'm sure we'll find her soon," Ciel said, "Oh Ciel why don't we dance till then?" Lizzy happily said as she grabbed Ciel's arm, "W-wai-!" Ciel was dragged to the dancefloor.

_This is so awkward…_ I turned to Sebastian who was expressionless as ever, _I'm soooo bored!_ I yawned and looked around for something to do, _Is that food?!_ I stared at the long table with a variety of small snacks across the ballroom, _Maybe coming to the party wasn't so bad…_I walked to the table as fast as I could and nibbled at the snacks, "So good~" I mumbled to myself as I took another bite of the finger sandwiches.

"Hmm.. I think I should be satisfied now!"

As I walked away from the table I bumped into someone, _How clumsy…_I thought to myself, "P-pardon me miss, I'm sorry!" A brunette my aged wearing a dark green dress with ruffles at her top and a poofy bottom with a golden mask in her hands said bowing a number of time, she lifted her head and stared at me in disbelief, "L-luna… Is…It…really-" She stood up straight and examined me, _N-NO WAY! This is…._" Samantha… you still remember me?" I said faintly giving a soft smile removing my mask. Samantha immediately hugged me and buried her face, "WAHH! Your alive and didn't even see me after 3 years! I thought you were….. dummy..dummy!" Samantha scowled still hugging me, "H-hey d-don't make a scene!" I whispered loudly in her ear. I looked at her and chuckled, "You certainly haven't change… your still a crybaby…."

"There you are!" Lizzy said as she approached Samantha and me along with Ciel behind her looking a bit exhausted, "Too much dancing I guess…." "Oh Lizzy! I was looking for you." Samantha said smiling at Lizzy wiping away her tears from a few minutes ago. "Samantha, Luna, do you two know each other?" Lizzy asked looking at the both of us, "Eh… ya! We were childhood friends" I said putting my mask back on, "Oh Ciel, this is the girl I was talking about! This is Samantha Clancarty. And this is Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive," Lizzy introduced, Samantha bowed slightly, "Pleasure to meet you, earl." She smiled, "Pleasure's all mine," Ciel smiled, _Can this guy smile for real…._

"Um, Luna can we talk, I mean it's been a while…" Samantha asked shyly looking down, "And Lizzy is it ok if I leave you?" I nodded in response and Lizzy smiled, "Well come on!" I grabbed Samantha's harm and headed off to the garden, "I still remember where it is…. I think…."

-A little while later (You didn't remember did you)(Luna:No one asked for that :O)

We talked the night away and giggled for most of the time, "And remember when you fell of the tree and your dress got muddy?!" I asked laughing as we walked around the garden,

"Hey! You pushed me!"

"No I didn't! You were simply clumsy!"

"No one asked for your opinion!"

We laughed and couldn't stop, "Milady! Your Father request your presence immediately!" A guy came by running in the garden panting, "*sigh* very well….. Luna I'll be back alright," Samantha sighed and followed the guy inside, "Oh…. I wanted to chat so more… so much for that…" I said disappointed and looked down, "Eh? N-no…Not again!" My shadow was acting weird again and ran into the ballroom, "H-hey! Come back here you… you… weird shadow thing…." I shook my head and ran after it.

The shadow thing went into the hallway across the ballroom and I was gonna charge across the ballroom then a bunch of people started to crowd around the magic show, _Damn it.._

"Um excuse me, pardon me, sorry.." I said sliding through the crowd and it was quite difficult through due to the dress I'm wearing, _I hate this dress..._

After all the sliding through I eventually got across and went in the hallway.

Ciel's POV:

_Ugh… a magic show…. I guess it's better than dancing.._I sighed and watched the magic show with Lizzy next to me staring in awe, "Excuse me, pardon me, sorry…" A girl spoke sliding past me, "Luna?" I turned and saw her run off to the hallway, "Luna!" I was about to run after her until a bunch of other people blocked the way, "Great…"

"Sebastian, go after Luna… she went in the hallway," I said staring at Sebastian behind me, "Yes my lord," he smiled and went off. _Now…. How long do I have to deal with this…_

Luna's POV:

"Where the hell did that thing go?!" I ran and looked around and turned right, " I bet Samantha is still with her Father…." I stopped running and looked down feeling a bit disappointed, _Father….._I thought about what Father did to me on the day of the explosion. I broke out of that thought as I heard a loud creak coming from a door with my shadow running in it, "I got you now!" I yelled and ran in the library.

I charged in and the door closed behind me, "creeeeeppppyyy…" I looked around for my shadow, walking around aisle by aisle and then a book suddenly dropped and I went to pick it up, "Huh? Black Magic, how original," I opened the book out of curiosity and flipped through the pages, "boring, boring, boring…."

I flipped through some more until something caught my eye, ""The Shadow Tamer….. this spell allows you to get in touch with your shadow and acquire special abilities…." What kind of special abitlities? "If you do the spell incorrectly, a big consequence will be waiting."" I thought for a moment, "Could it be this is the spell Father used? The descriptions match what I'm dealing with… But I still don't get it.."

"Miss Luna."

"KYAHH!" I jumped and see it was just Sebastian, "Why does this guy do that.. ugh…," "Y-you know yo-your gonna give me a heart attack one day if you keep doing that!" I sighed and looked up at him pouting, "My apologizes, but we should return to the ballroom," Sebastian noticed I was hiding something behind my back, "What were you reading?"

I immediately put the book back on the shelf and covered it, "I-it's nothing! Let's go hehehe…." I said running to the door, "I seriously gotta stop doing that…"

-In the ballroom-

Samantha's8 POV:

"Hm… where did Luna run off to? I didn't take that long did I?" I looked around the ballroom looking left and right, "Oh there's Lizzy and Ciel! Did anyone see Luna anywhere?" I asked walking up to Lizzy and Ciel, "Luna? No I haven't seen her since you two went to the garden." Lizzy said looking around and Ciel said, "Oh she's probably with Sebastian right now."

"Samantha!"

I turned around and saw Luna walking up to me, "Sorry I left the garden, you took too long!" She smiled, "Eh…. Sorry for taking so long," I said playing with my fingers, "It's getting quite late my lord," Sebstian said walking up to Ciel checking his pocket watch, "I suppose.. Shall we take our leave then," Ciel yawned covering his mouth, "Huh? Uh.. ya I guess it's gotten pretty late," I stammered looking down and Luna grabbed my hands, "Hey will see each other again soon! I'll probably come visit this time!" She winked and smiled, I nodded in response. "See you then, Luna."

**That's all for now ;)**

**Luna: D-dress *shivers***

**Hehehe ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi hi I'm back again! ;3**  
**Luna: I'm bored again author! ~**  
**Do I care and I'm trying to do an intro here… :/**  
**Luna: YOU SHOULD CARE! 0**  
**Find something to do then... -_-**  
**Luna: fine then... To the fridge! ^0^**  
**Ok then- WAIT NOOOO! Don't touch my cheese cake! ;0; *runs after her***

_~Flashback ~_  
_"Aww I'm lost again! Father might be worried..." A little brunette thought wandering through the forest, "Hey, maybe if I climbed this tree, I'll know where I am..." She climbed the tree to the top and looked where she was, "No good ... I can't-"_  
_"HEY, GIRL IN THE TREE!"_  
_"Huh?! AHHH!" The little brunette fell off the tree when she heard that yell," KYAHHH! Oww... Hey that didn't hurt as much as I expected..." She said opening her eyes and rubbing her head,_  
_" Good for you, now... GET OFF ME!"_  
_"Huh? Ah... So sorry miss!" She immediately stood up and reached out to the little blonde she just sat on, "Yah... What on earth are you doing climbing a tree... Especially on my family's property?" The blonde asked grabbing her hand and stood up, "Um, I didn't know I was in your- um you see I'm lost and..." The brunette explained shyly looking down to her feet, "I see... Oh you have a tiny cut..." The blonde grabbed her arm looking at the cut, "Wahhh it's bleeding! It hurts now!" The brunette started to cry, and she noticed the blonde rip her dress and put the ripped part around the cut," There better, geez your such a cry baby..." She sighed, the brunette nodded in response, "...but I like that about you..." The blonde smiled, " I'll help you find your Father alright! I'm Luna De Gray!" Luna said cheerfully, " I'm Samantha Clancarthy," Samantha smiled._

Luna's POV:  
I gasped and immediately got up from bed, "That was the day I met Samantha... Hmmm wonder why I dreamt about it..." I shook my head and walked to the wardrobe, ._.. I have no choice I guess..._ I regrettably grabbed the poofy light-green dress with a bunch of frills on the bottom with a flowery patterned top. _Ughhhh... Sooooo suffocating..._ I brushed my hair and added a light-green headband to match my dress and walked though the door.

**-That afternoon in the library (Luna: this cheesecake is great! :3)(SHUT UP! ;0;)-**

"Hmm this book isn't useful either…" Luna sighed and placed the book titled Ancient Rituals back in the shelf, "I need to find out about this Shadow Tamer stuff…." I looked through the shelf for anything relating to Black Magic and other crap like that…. I hate stuff like this. "Not this one either…. WHY!?" I mumbled to myself and placed the book back irritated.

"Luna?"

I turned around and saw Ciel standing by the door, "What is it?" I asked letting go off the book I was about to grab, "It's just that you seem to be looking for something in particular in the library…" Ciel walked up to me and took out the book I was about to grab, "Types of Rituals? I didn't know you were into black magic or something's like that," He inspected the cover and flipped a few pages, "No, I'm not into that kind of stuff," I said a bit bitter, "Well.. I'm just curious about the weird shadow thing I have soooo I thought I would do a little research about it, but it seems your library doesn't have that information I want."

"I see," Ciel closed the book and placed it on the shelf, "Then would you like to go to a bookstore then?"

"A bookstore?"

"I wouldn't mind and besides, I also want some new books to read."

"Great!"

"We leave now."

"NOW?!"

Ciel walked to the door and said, "But before that, I have some business I need to attend to."

"Sure I could wait…."

-In London(Luna: *burps*excuse me:3)(M-my cheesecake… ;-;)

_Now you wait out here, we won't take that long, that's what he said…._ I mumbled waiting outside some kind of crime scene in front of a shoe shop. _Soooo bored again… huh?_ Luna looked around and noticed her shadow disappear yet again,_ Damn that shadow… I should sew it on or something….._I turned back at the shop, _Hmm Sebastian said to stay outside the shop… so if I run off I'm still outside the shop, so no problem right?_ I nodded to myself and went off to look for my shadow.

**-Time goes on…..-**

_Where could that shadow be?_ I took my next left and looked around but nothing out of the ordinary there, just carriages and people walking, I decided to turn back and I saw my shadow at the corner of my eye giggling, **"Do you really want to know so badly~"** The same voice as the one at the manor asked faintly in my head. My shadow then ran off, "Your not getting away this time!" I ran to my shadow and noticed my shadow slip in to some kind of shop, "Eh…. Great…. Let's see.. It's called Undertaker?" I gulped at the sign… I mean seriously… Undertaker! I slowly opened the door and walked in cautiously and saw a bunch of coffins... I was kinda disturbed. "My shadow!" I ran to my shadow and it disappeared and went back to how it's suppose to be, "Huh? It was holding this book?" I picked up the book and gasped, "Wait a minute…. It's the same book as the one from Samantha's library!" I quickly flipped through the pages looking for the category Shadow Tamer and suddenly laughing filled the shop, "Hehehe~ what a young guest I have today…. Tell me what kind of coffin your looking for my dear~" A man then slowly opened a coffin and stepped out, "Cof- And just why would I do that?!" I said still disturbed by his enterance, "Hm? What are you reading up there?~" He grabbed the book and looked at the page I was reading, " Hm I see it now… you're a Shadow Tamer, aren't you~"

I looked up at him, "You know I'm a-"

"Of course I do~ your shadow is quite the prankster~"

"Can you tell me anything about this kind of stuff?"

"I may or may not~"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'll tell you with a price~"

"B-but I don't have money right now…."

A smile came from his face, "I mean a good laugh and I'll tell you all I know~ hehehe~" He started laughing to himself like a maniac, _Am I seriously gonna try and make this lunatic tell me what he-Ah well…_ "Well I do know this one joke…." I said playing with my fingers, "Do tell~"

I walked up to him and he bent down a bit and I whispered.

**-3**

**-2**

**-1**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" *billboard falls down*

"Hahaha~ Oh my~ That was haha~ brilliant mistress~" He said lying on the floor, my face was still red from that joke I just told and I just shook my head to get it out my mind, "It's Luna De Gray to you, um, anyway about the Shadow Tamer…" He slowly stood up still giggling a bit, " So you're a De Gray, huh~ My your father messed with a bunch of, shall we say extraordinary things~" I looked down and sighed, "I guess you can- wait how did you know that?!"

"Your father came here quite so times asking for…. Things… including a certain scroll… in fact that was the last thing he asked~"

"You don't mean that scroll!"

"Indeed~ the same scroll used that turned you into a Shadow Tamer, now shadow tamers aren't necessarily human nor any supernatural being… you can say their in between~

"I… don't get it…."

"Shadow Tamers are quite special, they can come into contact to the other side, and they have abilities but varies to each person~"

"Well… I can teleport…. But also I read that there is some kind of consequence if you do the spell wrong."

"Yes~"

"Like what?"

"Well you see-"

The door opened cutting off what he said, "Undertaker, I need information," Ciel said walking in accompanied with Sebastian, "Ah~ Nice to see you earl~" Undertaker said giggling, "There you are Luna! I thought you were told to stay outside," Ciel said putting his hands on his hips, "Ya, he said outside the shoe shop, and I'm outside the shoe shop right now, aren't I?" I giggled and Ciel looked a bit irritated, "Honestly…."

"Oh earl you know the mistress, my what a cute pair~" Undertaker laughed holding his stomach, "Huh, NO WAY!" Ciel and me said in unison, "Anyway are you here about what happened to the shoe shop owner's sister~ A brutal murder wasn't it~" Undertaker said, "Being stabbed in the chest and finishing of by ripping out her eyes~"

_R-ripping it out?!_ My eyes windened as I imagine the scene. "But that wasn't all of it… last week the murderer took a woman's torso and the week before that is a pair of arms…" Sebastian said thinking, "And now a pair of eyes, hehehe~ sounds to me the murderer is remaking a body~" Undertaker laughed, "This week's victim is Ellen Alliana Andrews…. And last week's was Julia Christophe….. and the week before Tasha Martiana," Ciel said reading a paper on his hands, "Well all I can say is that the murderer is a desperate fellow~" Undertaker said reaching out for a…. dog biscuit… why am I not surprise seeing weird stuff ever since I came to the mansion.

We left Undertaker's and headed to the carriage and Undertaker went out before I got on the carriage and told me, "One more thing about Shadow Tamers, don't fall in to the darkness to much mistress~" He giggled and handed me the book I was reading, and I entered the carriage. "So you still need to go to the bookstore?" Ciel asked looking out the window, "No, but you said you needed to go right?" I replied reading the book Undertaker gave me, "I don't feel like it anymore…." He said. "So we're going back?" I asked and noticed he fell asleep, "Huh, guess still tired from dancing last night…" I looked up and saw him asleep, _Hm I wonder…. What can you possibly wish for to give your soul?_

**Luna: That's all for now, right author?**

**Ya….. *stares at the pieces of cheesecake***

**Luna: Well until next chap- Aghhh!**

***Jumps on Luna* give me back my cheesecake!**

**Luna: Aghhhhhh!**

**-Sorry we are experiencing some typing-cal difficulties until next chappy- ;3**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's summer break! No more studying~ ;3**

**Luna: How do even do this thing?! ('-_-) *looks at math notebook***

**Please put that thing away….. don't make me explain this.. (_-_)**

**Luna: Hey, there's a line in front of that number 3! (0-0)**

**That's a negative number…. -3…. (-_-)**

**Luna: Neg..a…tive…. number? (?_?)**

**Nevermind….. ('6-6)**

Luna's POV:

_Where did they go?_ I walked all over the mansion and didn't find Sebastian or Ciel. I walked out the library and went to the stairs and saw Mey-rin, _Oh, there's Mey-rin_, "Mey-rin do you know where Sebastian and Ciel went?" I asked walking down the stairs to where she is, "Oh! Sebastian and the young master went into London for a bit, they'll be back before 3 they said." Mey-rin replied adjusting her glasses a bit, "Oh, is that so.. alright thanks," I walked back upstairs and walked on the hallway to my room. I stopped and stared for a moment at the large window, "Sure has gotten cloudy…" I stared at the cloudy sky, not a single ray of light escaped the clouds.

"Miss, is there something wrong?"

I turned around and saw and old man with his hair neatly fixed, _He looks familiar…._ "Um, do I…. know you?" I asked hesitantly, "It's me, Tanaka." I looked at him again and the Tanaka in my head sipping tea, "Eh… um…" I didn't know what to say.

"Isn't it cloudy today…" He said looking at the sky and I looked at it too, and nodded.

"Um… Tanaka?"

"Yes?"

"This may come out of the blue, but how was the mansion like before?"

"Well, before it was just Ciel and his parents along with me and his dog, Sebastian."

_Wait… Sebastian is- OHHH….._ "Oh, and Ciel's still Mr. Grumpy…."

"Well, he was a cheerful little lad, with that big smile on his face." He chuckled slightly.

_No way…. Seriously?_ "But… what happened?"

"3 years ago, the manor was set ablaze and sadly the young master's parents were killed."

"But how did Ciel survive?"

"I'm not certain…. All I know is that he came back a month later with Sebastian"

_So that's that…._ "Tanaka how- …..T-Tanka?!"

I noticed he turned back to his "mini" form, "ho ho ho…."

"Well so much for finding out stuff… Thanks anyway Tanaka…." I thanked him and continued my way to my room. I went in my room and closed the door behind me, _Ok so now I know a little bit about him, he made a contract with Sebastian within that time… but Tanaka said he was gone for a month so what happened to him….?_ I sighed and collapsed on the bed, "The puzzle pieces are still missing and I don't wanna think right now," I mumbled hugging a pillow. I closed my eyes for a minute and turned to a nightstand with the book Undertaker gave me, "Father? Why did you do that spell on me? I still don't get it…. It says the Shadow Tamers control their shadows and gain certain abilities in each user, overuse this power even once can shorten your life to minus 5 years."

I hugged the pillow tighter squinting my eyes, "But the book didn't say anything about my shadow being able to TALK!" I stood up and glared at my shadow, "Nothing will happen if I just complain…. And like I'm every overuse this so-called abilities of mine…" I walked out the room to find something to do.

Bard's POV **(Well I think I try something new ;3)** :

"Hm… Sebastian said not to touch the Battenburg cake and let it cook… this takes way to long!" I complained crossing my arms leaning on the counter.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"Huh? Who was that?" I ran out the kitchen to the door outside, "Bard, Mr. Lau has come to visit!" Finny yelled running to me, "Oh, didn't know his coming to visit," I said rubbing my head. Mey-rin opened the door and Lau came in with….. the prince and Agni?

Luna's POV** (I'm sorry it was short ok ;0;)** :

"Eh….. Someone's as calling just now," I turned around and walked to the staircase, at the bottom of the staircase was an oriental man with Chinese clothing and two Indians, one was white haired and the other was purple haired. The purple haired Indian noticed me on top of the staircase and pointed, "You there, who are you? I've never seen you before!" The oriental man looked up the staircase, "Ah, and who might you be? Would you please come down here?"

I went down the staircase slowly, _Stupid poofy dress,_ and made it down. I looked up at both at them, " I'm Luna, nice to meet you…."

"Ahh, I see… your name suits you quite well… your eyes gives that feeling. I'm Lau." He smiled.

"You're a cute little girl, aren't you? I'm Agni and this is my master Prince Soma Asan Kadar," He said gesturing at the other guy standing next to him. "Now where is the young earl?" Lau asked looking around, "Eh, he will be back before 3, Mr. Lau," Mey-rin said, "Oh and it's only 2, I suppose I could wait here.." Lau said walking upstairs with Agni and Soma.

I was about to go outside for a bit until someone grabbed me and carried me up to the stairs, "Come on Luna! Come and entertain me!" Soma said catching up to Agni and Lau, "Um… PLEASE PUT ME DOWN! I CAN WALK!"

Ciel's POV:

"We've arrived young master," Sebastian opened the carriage and I stepped out relieved that I'm back home where it's peaceful. "I shall prepare tea immediately," Sebastian opened the front door and the three servants ran to us, "Young master, Mr. Lau came to visit along with the Prince and Agni!" Finny said.

_And I thought it would be peaceful….,_ I sighed, "Alright where are they?"

"HEY I WANT TO GO TO MY ROOM, LET ME GO!"

Luna yelled trying to shrug of Soma from her leg up the staircase, _Nevermind…_, "Oh, Ciel your finally here!" Soma ran down the stairs letting go of Luna's leg and hugging me tightly, "Let go of me…." I tried to say as he keeps hugging me, "Ah, my lord you're here," Lau said walking down the staircase, "It's always nice to see our friends again," Agni said walking behind Lau.

"Lau didn't I tell you to inform me before you visit and why are you two here?" I asked out of Soma's hug and straightening myself, "I had nothing else to do, so I thought I would stop by here for a bit and for some reason ran into these two and they said they wanted to visit as well," Lau explained.

"Shall I prepared tea for our guest?" Sebastian asked.

"I guess so…" I sighed…, "Oh, where's-"

"Miss Luna aren't you going to join us?" Lau asked looking at Luna who seems to be trying to escaped quietly, "…. I guess so…." She said quietly looking at her side.

Luna's POV:

**-yada yada they get their tea and talk… (Time warp)-**

"Until then!" Agni waved as Soma and Lau walked out the front door and closed it.

"Ciel….. you know A LOT of weird people…." I said laughing, "Well I guess you can say that…" he sighed nodding.

"Ciel…. Tell me something."

"What?"

"Were you by any chance….. kidnapped by a bunch of perverts?"

"Why would you think that?!"

"Oh well you look a bit like a girl, you're an easy target, you have a small body that-"

"NO I WASN'T!... well not by perverts anyway….."

"So, um on that month, were you kinapped?"

"Yes… I guess you could say that… and why are you so interested? And how did you know somethings?"

"Just curious…. And Tanaka."

"Oh so you meet him while his-"

"Yah."

"Well it's no fair if I only tell you what happened to me."

"Huh?"

"Tell me….. how did you become a Shadow Tamer?"

**Ugh….. this chappy doesn't say much does it?**

**Luna: Well…. It's a chappy….**

**A chapter is a chapter…**

**Luna: Even if you put ketchup on it, melt it with chocolate and-**

**Sorry this chapter didn't have much….. I was bored and I thought I just let Luna know some stuff ;3**

**Luna: Hey I wasn't done talking to- *collapsed***

**Tehehe….*hides a bat behind me***

**See ya *drags Luna in my room*;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finished Shiki….. It was ok…. O-O**

**Luna: Ok? You kept looking out your window all night… p-p**

**What do you mean me? It was YOU and you even made a wooden stake to- XD**

**Luna: URUSAI! (means shut up incase your wondering) o/o**

Luna POV:

"Ummm….. I… you see…." That question kinda shocked me and great… I feel all depressed again.

"If you feel that uncomfortable talking about it then nevermind…" Ciel said turning around and walking away.

"My Father did it." I finally said and Ciel paused and turned back at me, "Huh? Why the hell would a father do something like that to his daughter?" He looked irritated at what he just heard.

"Eh, I don't know…. I want to know as well…"

"So when did this happen?"

"3 years ago, and he read something on this some kind of scroll then next thing I knew there was an explosion and Father was caught in it…. Then my shadow teleported me out of the mansion into an alleyway in the city."

"Hmm… so that's what caused the explosion…."

"Yup… now your turn for storytime~"

"Hm… all I can say is that a group of people into cult treated me worst than you would treat an animal and…. I accidentally summoned a demon…" Ciel explained with a cold gaze in his eye, "Oh, I still have paper work to do." And he walked upstairs.

_How does one simply summon a demon by accident? Ah… who am I to point out? I have a talking shadow….,_ I sighed and walked up the stairs to my room.

-At Night** (Luna keep that wooden stake away from me..)(Luna: Their out there, don't blame me if they bite you! 0-o)**-

I was reading the book Undertaker gave me for a bit before I retire, _11:30 already?_ I glanced at the wall clock and decided to put the book away and sleep.

_"Luna, come and play~"_

_"Huh who's there?"_

_I looked around and noticed I was in a creepy looking forest, "Geez, my freakin shadow wandered off somewhere again!" I stomped around the forest looking around and noticed a shadowy figure in the distances, "Is that… my shadow?" I ran to the shadowy figure and I was mistaken. From close up the shadowy figure looks like a young woman, with unusually long arms and her face is only her white eyes and sharp teeth, "Uhhh…ahhh…." I froze at the sight and it looked at me and slowly came towards me, I tried to run but I can't, I was stuck, like something was holding me there. The shadowy figure grabbed me and lift me up asking, **"WHERE IS SHE?!"** I struggled for breathe, "W…he..re's….who?" I asked trying to get some air, **"GO TO VERGESSEN VILLAGE AND FIND HER!"** She shouted gripping me tighter._

_"N…o…..no…No…NO!"_

I woke up panting, _what the hell was that? Find who?_ I still feel her grip around me and shivered, "That thing said Vergessen Village, right? I heard of that place before…. And it said to find her… who's her?" I gripped my pillow and glaced at the wall clock, "5:30 in the morning… I can't sleep after that damn nightmare…. I wonder if there's a map in the library… maybe check out where Vergessen Village is.." I grabbed the candle stand on the nightstand and walked out the door.

-Some Walking** (Note: Vergessen Villiage doesn't exist and vergessen means forgot or forgotten in German)**-

_There's a map!_ I reached for the map from a shelf and placed it on a table, "Let's see…hmm….. oh there it is… oh my… it's surrounded by a huge forest." I sighed looking at the map,_ I hate creepy forests.. maybe the forest in my dream was the one near Vergessen Villiage… yay…_

"Miss Luna, what are you doing in the library in 6:15 in the morning?"

I looked around slowly and saw Sebastian, _ahh geez why am I not surprised now?_ "Oh I just can't sleep so… maybe look around the library.." I explained folding up that map, "I see… but why were you looking at a map?" He asked looking confused, "I just wanted to look up something, oh look at the time gotta get dress so ya…" I said walking backwards hiding the map behind me and running of the hallway.

-This afternoon** (Luna: Why you no let me have peace in this story ;^;)(Then it would be boring… ;3)**-

"I'll leave tonight and maybe I should teleport there instead….. Should I risk it….." I mumbled to myself staring at the map in my room. "Ya, teleport it is! Save me much more time…" I finally said and the book Undertaker gave me dropped on the floor **(I'll just call it Black Magic since it's the title ok :P)** "Oh the book drop….huh? It opened to this page?" I picked up the book reading the contents on the page, "This looks like the shadowy figure in my dreams….. it's called a….. Incubi? These creatures were once human beings that won't accept death due to what they didn't accomplish in life. Sounds similar to a ghost but not exactly….. they take a physical form and can't be driven away unless you give it what it wants… note: it can't be exorcised. "I kept reading, if that thing in my dreams was an incubi then I have no choice but to find out what it wants then.

-At Night-

"Ok to Vergessen Villiage!" I took my bag I packed with the map and teleported, "Kyaaaa….. oww…." I finally landed on the ground and I looked around, _just lovely…. A creepy forest and what's more great it's foggy… it kinda looks like the one in my dream…. Nevermind that. The map says that I should keep walking ahead to the villiage._ I got up and walked forward to what the maps says. Then I heard a rustle from the bushes, "Eeek….." I turned around slowly and saw nothing, "I get the feeling something's out there….watching me….Ughhh gotta focus on getting to the villiage." I ran straight forward and saw a small village out of the fog, "Finally!" I finally made it to the village but no one was outside, "It feels like a ghost town in here…." I wandered around the village looking for anyone to talk to.

"Oi! Little miss!"

I jumped at that, _dang that scared me_, and looked behind me and saw a man with a brown beard carrying a axe, "Ahhh!" I screamed a bit, "Hey I won't hurt you little miss!" The man said putting down the axe.

"T-then who are you?!"

"Fredrick, Fred for short. Now tell me what's your name?"

"I'm Luna…. This is Vergessen Villiage right?"

"That's right Luna! We don't usually get visitors….."

"Well….. I needed to check something out."

"It's dangerous for you to wander around the forest or the town late at night…. Especially if you're a child because It's out there…"

"It?"

"Nevermind… I'll tell you later. I have an Inn so you can stay there if you want."

"Really? Thank you so much Fred!"

We walked on the streets for a while and finally made it to the Inn. Fred opened the door and let me in showing me to my room, "This is your room." He said opening a door to a room, "Thank you…. But can I ask you something first?"

"Ask away Luna!"

"Is there happen to be a shadowy figure that lurks in the forest?"

"Huh? How did you know? And you saw it?"

"No… and I just read it in a book…" I said playing with my fingers.

"Hmmm yes there actually is. We call it Wandernden Frau…."

"Wandernden Frau? Doesn't that mean wandering woman?"

"Indeed… long ago a woman fell in love and got pregnant… but her lover died from an illness and she became depressed. Few months later she gave birth to a baby girl, but in a few days the baby died as well. Unable to coop with her despair she ran to the forest and was never seen again."

"That's awful….."

"Yes…. And now she takes children who wander in the forest and those children never came back."

_Great a creepy thing to keep me up at night._ "Alright then Luna, I'll leave now, get some rest alright?" Fred said and closed the door, "Ugh….. what does the Wandernden Frau want from me!?" I mumbled under the blanket. "I'm tired….. " and I fell asleep.

**You may or may not noticed but Luna is a scardy cat….. ;3**

**Luna: N-no I'm not! O/O**

**Then watch Another and Ghost Hunt alone in midnight with the lights off! -_-**

**Luna: Hell no! (/)-0-(\\)**

**Anyways... until next time ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back to Shadow! ^^**

**Luna: Why are you watching a creepy anime called Hell Girl now? ;^;**

**I didn't ask you to watch it with me…. and it's not scary at least… **-_-

**Luna: BUT IT'S CREEPY!**

**...**

Sebastian's POV:

_My…where did she run off to?_

I walked around the manor looking for miss Luna; I haven't seen her since yesterday. "Bard, Finny, have you seen miss Luna anywhere?"

Finny and Bard looked at each other and back to me, "Nope, haven't seen the mistress since yesterday..." Bard replied rubbing his head to think, "Hey, me too! I wonder where she went off to…" Finny said.

I sighed, "It's almost time for the young master's afternoon tea," I checked my pocket watch and headed to the kitchen to prepare.

-In Ciel's Study-

Ciel's POV:

I sighed at the pile of paperwork that needed to be done….. There's no end to this…

Then I heard a knock on the door, "Young master, I brought your afternoon tea."

"Come in."

Sebastian walked in with the cart with tea and cake. Sebastian poured some tea in the teacup and placed the teacup next to me. I slowly picked up the teacup from the saucer and took a sip, "So did you find Luna yet?" I asked placing the teacup down on the saucer, "No I haven't." Sebastian replied cutting a slice of strawberry shortcake placing it on a plate and putting it in front of me. I took a bite and there was a knock on the door, "Come in." I answered.

Mey-rin went in and closed the door, "Um… I found a note in miss Luna's room, yes I did!" She said handing the note to Sebastian, "Hm… I could have sworn I check her room thoroughly…" Sebastian said inspecting the note. "Um… I was actually passing by the hallway and suddenly miss Luna's room door opened on its own, yes it did! I walked in and saw a shadowy figure that looks like a girl and it disappeared and dropped this note. It was beautifully frightening, yes it was!" Mey-rin said happily.

"Ah, thank you, Mey-rin." Sebastian said with a little disbelief in his eyes, and Mey-rin went out the door. "Did she just say shadowy figure similar to a girl?" I asked sipping my tea.

"Indeed."

"What does the note say, Sebastian?"

"It says:

I'll be going out for a bit. I'll be back soon so don't worry, there is something I need to check out.

-Luna"

"She could have just told us before going… did she say where she was?"

"No, my lord."

I sighed and took a bite of the cake, "Sebastian, find out where she went, now go." Sebastian bowed and exited the room.

Sebastian's POV:

_Mey-rin said she saw a shadowy figure, huh…_ I smirked and went in Luna's room, as soon as I went in I noticed the shadowy figure purposely drop a book, "So your Luna's shadow." I said looking at the shadowy figure. It smirked and disappeared, "If you wanna know where my mistress went, look at the book… demon." Her voice echoed the room. I walked to the book and picked it up, "This book list locations around England… hmm? This page has a bookmark," I flipped to the page with the bookmark and read. "Verggesen Village?" _I've been there once before….A century ago I believe._

-Back in Ciel's Study-

"She went to Vergessen Village?" Ciel questioned crossing his arms, "How are you certain of this?"

"Miss Luna's shadow, shall we say, paid a little visit and showed me."

"Hmm… What a strange shadow Luna has…."

"Shall we go to Vergessen Village and go after Luna, my lord?"

"Yes…"

Luna's POV:

I woke up and stretched my arms, I glanced at the small clock on the nightstand and gasped, "1:05 in the afternoon!" I immediately got out of bed and rushed to my bag and pulled out a dress with a stripped top with a bow near the neck with a dark blue bottom, I quickly put my hair in two braids and with a mini hat (Just refer to the pic ;3). I rushed out the room and went to look for Fred, I found him in the kitchen sitting reading the newspaper. "Good morning or should I say afternoon, Luna," Fred smiled folding his newspaper, "I guess I overslept, huh?" I said rubbing my head walking closer to him. "It's alright! I'm glad you took some rest. Now I'm sure your hungry! Take a seat and I'll get you some porridge!" He said getting up from his seat and I sat down on the chair across the small table. He placed a bowl of porridge in front of me, "Thank you…." I said getting the spoon next the bowl and taking a sip of the porridge, "Eh, sorry it's just porridge. You being a noble and all.. you must eat better food than this…" He said smiling sitting back down reading the newspaper, "Ahh no I'm used to eating stuff like this… it's really good…and how did you know I'm a n-"

"I think it's really obvious from your looks and what you wear!"

_Right…. I'm an idiot_ "Umm…." I blushed a little and eat the porridge. I finished my porridge and stood up, "Please excuse me, may I go to the forest now, Fred?" I asked, he got up and went out the kitchen for a moment and came back holding a small gun, "Yes…. But take this." I reached out for the gun and took it. I thanked him and went out the Inn on my way to the forest. _Geez there's hardly people in the streets here…._ I look around and saw only a couple of people walking around, I finally headed to the exit of the village and walked into the forest. I stared at the forest for a brief moment, and took a deep breath and headed to the forest.

I slowly walked around the forest and looked around cautiously, _Ah I get that creepy feeling I'm being watch again,_ I heard a snap from somewhere and I turned around, _huh…no one there…I'm just being paranoid._ I kept walking and saw the same shadowy figure from my dream, "There's the thing I saw in my dream… Guess I have to follow it now…" I hide behind a tree and watch the shadowy figure.

And it just suddenly disappeared, _Huh? Where'd it go now?_ I decided to look for it again until I felt a hand on my shoulder, I was frozen in fear and I slowly turned around. I saw a boy with black spiky hair with brown eyes, he had a white bandana on his head. I sighed in relief; _it's just a boy…thank goodness…_

"What are you doing here? It's not exactly safe out here even though it's day." He said inspecting me and sighed, "Anyways… shouldn't we head back to the village?" I nodded and he led the way back, _if he says it isn't safe then… why was he there?_ We entered the village and saw Fred near a shop as we walked on the streets. "Ah, Luna, Drake, you came back I see." He smiled rubbing Drake's head and Drake pouted. "You know him, Fred?" I asked quite surprised.

"Of course! His my nephew."

**Ok, thanks for reading!**

**Luna:… Why am I still in that creepy place?**

**Because I want you to! ;3**

**Luna: *sigh* -_-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Luna: Um… I wouldn't call this a chapter…**

**No one asked you! *^* Anyway…. This chapter is about Luna's past and stuff… I wanna try something different… and this timeline takes place like after ch.4 but before ch.5!**

**Luna: That… and you cannot connect your ideas in the actual next chapter….**

**Luna, shut up! ;-;**

Luna's POV:

_Hmmm… wonder why Ciel called me to his study….._

I walked on the hallway on the way to Ciel's study and finally reached the door; I knocked a few times and waited for a response. "Come in." I heard someone say and opened the door and entered Ciel's study.

I saw Ciel sitting on a chair near his desk and Sebastian standing beside him, as usual. "What is it?" I asked approaching Ciel's desk. Ciel looked up at me and closed his eyes, "Just wanted to ask you some questions." He said.

_Great… another set of questions…_ "Alright then." Ciel then gave Sebastian some papers and Sebastian took them and he questioned, "Miss Luna, you say your father is John De Gray, yes?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"It says that your family is like reporters to the queen. Telling her what's happening around London, telling her crimes and events she should know."

"True. You can say we're pretty much tattle tellers…"

"You tell the queen threats as well… Which eventually the queen's guard dog deals with."

"Mhhhmm…. I'm aware of that."

Ciel then opened his eyes and looked up at me again, "So you're the one informing the queen?" I nodded and explained, "I sometimes drop by the palace and hand the report to her butler."

"So then you're the queen's eagle?"

I nodded and they told me I can go and I closed the door behind me and walked on the hallway thinking of what it was like back then…

~Luna's Mind~

_Mother and father told me I was born in the London Royal Hospital at night with a full moon shining brightly in the sky, that's why I was named Luna. Pretty cheesy, huh? My mother told me she remembered the nurse was so kind to her, complimenting her about having such a cute baby, the nurse had beautiful red hair and eyes**(Gee… wonder who might that be :3).** You see, my father had purple eyes and black hair while my mother had golden eyes and pale blonde hair, so I got my eyes from my father and hair from my mother. When I was four, mother, father, and I always went to the meadow near the manor. Like that day when the sun was shining and the wind was blowing, gently moving the leaves on the trees and flowers in the meadow. _

"Hehehe! Mama, Papa! Look at the pretty flowers!" I giggled running towards them sitting on the grass and showed them a bunch of flowers in my hands, "There very pretty Luna!" Father smiled rubbing my head, "You want me to make you a flower crown?" Mother asked, "Yes please!" I replied handing over the flowers to mother and she smiled and took the flowers starting to make a flower crown. I ran out to get some more flowers and chased a few butterflies around. Mother walked to me and bent down gently placing the flower crown on my head, "It looks good on you Luna." Father smiled walking up to me lifting me up and I hugged him giggling.

_We were so happy, I never saw a day mother and father aren't happy. Not until I was six anway…. I remember the first time it happened to them, it happened at a stormy night. I was scared of the loud noises to sleep alone so… I went to look for mother and father._

"Mother… Father…" I looked around in my white nightgown carrying my stuffed bunny walking out of my parent's room, "Their not in there…." I whispered to myself walking down the barely lit hallway. Thunder clashed and I yelped running down the hall closing my eyes. I opened my eyes and noticed some light in father's study.

"I don't get why you're doing this kind of thing John!"

I was startled from the yell and recognized the voice, _Mother?_ I tippy toed to the door and peeked through the opening and saw mother and father.

"Listen, Wilhelmina I just-"

"I heard enough for tonight."

I saw mother coming closer to the door and immediately hid behind the big curtain décor and covered my mouth. I heard her closed the door and walk in the opposite direction of where I was until I didn't hear her footsteps anymore. I peeked out the curtains to make sure and slowly came out, I sighed in relief and walked back to my room to try to sleep by myself through the scary noises. "Eeek… mmmmhhhh…" I whimpered a bit under my covers and a knock on the door startled me, I answered, "Y-y-yes…."

"Are you alright, milady?"

"I-I'm…s-scared…. J-Julien…."

"May I come in then?"

"….yes…."

The door slowly opened and a man with grey hair with his bangs almost reaching his eyes and some of his hair a bit longer then the rest on the side of his hair with brown eyes entered the room holding a candle stick. "It's ok, mistress! A little noise won't hurt you," Julien smiled walking up to my bed, "B-but it's scary..." I hugged my pillow tight closing my eyes as the wind howls, then I felt a pat on my head, "It's ok, because I'm here to protect you, remember?" he gave a gentle smile, "It's bad for you to stay up this late. So try getting some sleep and I'll watch you, ok milady?"

I nodded and laid down on my pillow and Julien tucked me in and I felt comfortable enough that I fell asleep.

_When I needed someone there while mother and father were arguing, Julien was there. Even though his just a butler, he treated me like a little sister. But for some reason he left right after…._

"Father, why is mother in a weird looking box?" I tugged on father's shirt while we were in mother's funeral. Julien just stood at the side the entire time while this whole thing was happening looking down.

_I never knew what was going on at that moment, but every time I looked in the box mother was in, she looked somewhat different to me. Her skin seemed to have lost it's color and she wouldn't wake up._

"Luna, your mother won't be coming around for a while, ok?" Father said at the doorstep of the manor bending down to me, "Ya…. Those people put her in a hole." I said playing with my fingers avoiding eye contact with my father. "But.. I'm still here so don't worry." He hugged me tight and I started to cry a bit.

_I asked Julien what was that about, but he would just change the topic every time I asked. I finally understood at the age of eight, mother died in a carriage accident which of course is a shock to my father. Also in the same day I understood these things, Julien was called to father's study. When Julien left his study he seemed a bit sad. One night I saw him leave out in my window, he carried a big suitcase and I ran as fast as I could after him. I eventually caught up to him and he just smiled at me and he just bowed slowly for the last time. I watched him walk away, I saw his smiled obviously had a hint of sadness._

_Ever since then, everything seems so awkward between father and me. I hardly see him since he is always in the basement, and he strictly forbids me to enter in there. So basically I'm alone, talking only to the birds that I see out the window and reading some books in the library. But when I was ten, father asked me to join him for tea one night, I was happy he finally spent some time with me. But I was obviously mistaken…_

I slowly walked in the dining room and saw my father sitting on a chair waiting for me, he turned and smiled. I smiled back at him and sat down on a chair, "Allow me Luna," He got up and got a teacup with a saucer and placed it in front of me pouring in some tea from a teapot. "Thank you, father," I said picking up the tea cup and taking a sip, my father sat down and smiled. Then I noticed my vision started to blur and I felt a bit sleepy, next thing I knew I fell asleep letting go of the teacup.

I slowly opened my eyes and tried to get up, but I noticed I was strapped on the table in an unfamiliar place wearing a white smock. "Father! Help me!" I yelled struggling to get the straps off my arms and legs, I noticed my father walk in the room dressed weirdly, "Luna, I'm glad your finally awake."

"Help me! Where am I?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you go just yet… and this is the basement Luna."

"W-what's going on?!"

Father didn't answer and just grabbed a match and lit the candles circling around me and grabbed a scroll off the table.

_That night changed everything… I can't believe he would do something so stupid. Why would he do that to his only daughter, a little girl. I kept thinking about that as I cried in the alleyway I was teleported to, but realized for a little while that I won't get anything done just being scared and crying here. I needed to survive on my own now, I won't depend on anyone… because nobody's there to begin with anymore…_

-Back to Reality- ~(*0*~)

I made it to my room and sat on the bed hugging the pillow and looked out the window, _Looks like another stormy day, huh?_

I sighed and laid on a pillow, _Julien….. I wonder… how are you now?_

**Well that's it… sorry if it's a bit cheesy…**

**Luna: Just put it on pizza, girl! ;3**

**Oh my…. -_-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally wrote this chapter… ^^**

**Luna: …..**

**Luna… your not mad right? :3**

**Luna: Don't post this chapter!**

**Why not?**

**Luna: B-because…**

**Because?**

**Luna:…..**

Luna was in shock, "H-his y-our nephew? And hi-s your u-uncle?!"

Drake put his uncle's hand aside and fixed his hair, "Ya…." He turned to Fred and Fred smiled and grabbed Drake rubbing his head again, "Why so surprise, Luna? Don't we look alike?" Fred chuckledl, "What the hell are you saying! OF COURSE WE DON'T!" Drake yelled waving his arms and legs in attempt to get down. I giggled and looking at Drake in his position, "You know… now that I take another look at it… you two kinda look alike~" I said in a mocking tone still giggling.

"Wh- Why you-!"

"See Drake? She said it herself!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?"

-Back at the Inn-

-Luna's POV-

_We're finally back in the Inn…._ I sighed sitting on the edge of the bed and grabbed the book Black Magic out of my bag and decided to read up on things about the Incubi. "Huh? There's a small message on this page: Incubi's are not only from former humans but also from former-"I stopped because I noticed the other parts were to smudge to be legible, _Just my luck…_

I closed the book and placed it on the nightstand, and went out the room to find something to do. "Drake! Drake!" Fred called out from the kitchen and I walked in checking out what's wrong, "Something the matter , Fred?"

"That boy… oh I kinda….. need a bucket of water..."

"Oh I could do it! "

"B-but you're a guest and-"

"I don't have anything to do anyway!" I smiled and grabbed the bucket from Fred's hand and went off, "The well is near the exit of the village!" Fred called out before I closed the door behind me. I skipped along swaying the bucket as I went through the streets with barely anybody in it. I eventually made it to the well, I tied the bucket on the rope and push it down the well hearing a splashing sound. I felt the bucket get heavy so I decided to pull it up. I pulled it up and slowly grabbed the bucket and placed it on the ground to untie it from the rope. _Phew… done!_ I was about to pick up the bucket until I heard something,

**_"Mommy…mommy? Where are you?"_**

My spine shivered and I turned slowly to the forest and saw a transparent looking little girl calling out to her mother. She turned to me and begged me, "**_Please help me find mommy!"_ **She started to cry, I was going to walk to her but someone was calling me.

"Luna…Luna… LUNA!"

I turned around and saw… Ciel and Sebastian?! "Wh-what are you two doing here?!" I asked in surprised, "Shouldn't I be asking you that…" Ciel said crossing his arms and I slowly picked up the bucket. "Allow me miss," Sebastian said gesturing to the bucket and I gave the bucket to him. "By the way, what where you staring at in the forest?" Ciel asked turning to the forest, that still has an ominous feeling to me. "Huh? N-nothing.. it's nothing… Let's go to the Inn.." I said walking staring at my feet.

\- Back in the Inn ~(*0*~)-

"Oh you have some friends along!" Fred smiled while Drake stared at Ciel and Sebastian. "S-sorry about that…" I said playing with my fingers, _this is getting to be a habit…_

"No it's fine! It's an Inn after all!"

Fred showed the way to their rooms while Drake and I just stayed downstairs. It was pretty, quiet only the sounds of footsteps upstairs can be heard. Drake looked at me for a brief moment and looked away, "Luna… I'm sorry you had to get water when it's my job…"

"It's alright, it wasn't that difficult."

"So since you were there, near the gate, did you hear it too?"

"Hear what?"

"That voice looking for her mother, like a little girl's voice."

"Ya… I also saw her."

"Hmmm… so I'm not paranoid after all. I hate that creepy forest…"

"Then why were you in it when I was?"

He remained silent for a moment and turned away from me rubbing his head, "I saw you enter… and I knew it wasn't safe. So… I followed you to make sure your ok and stuff…" He blushed while he was saying this stuff and I couldn't help but laugh. Drake looked at me again, "What's so funny?!" He asked in an awkward and irritated tone. I stopped laughing a bit to say, "Y-our… F-ace.. is-" I continued to laugh causing Drake to blush even more. I finally stopped laughing wiping away my tears, I grabbed Drake's arm so he could look at me, "Sorry… but I couldn't help but laugh. But.. thank you for worrying." I smiled. I let go of his arm and he crossed his arms, "Uh… it-it's nothing…"

"Drake come up here for a minute!" Fred called up from upstairs and Drake ran upstairs. I sighed and went to the kitchen and looked out the window,_ it looks like it's going to rain…_ I looked away from the window and heard the voice again,

_**"Mommy! I'm alone… help me…"**_

I couldn't help but follow the voice, so I ran outside and rushed to the forest. I slowed down when I stopped hearing the voice, _It just… stopped?_

I sighed with disappointment and with a bit of relief **(Luna: Seriously! Imagine yourself chasing around a supernatural scary-ass being!)** and turned around and I nearly screamed when I saw a transparent little girl like right in front of my face floating, **_"Will you help me find mommy, please?"_** She asked tearing up.

I stared at her for a moment, _she was like 3 and she could talk really decent… then again she's kinda transparent._ "W-what's your name? I'm Luna, I-I'll help you her o..k?" I said trying to keep my calm and smiled at her, **_"I-I don't have a name…"_** She said coming down from floating, "Oh… then what does your mommy look like then?" I asked bending down to her height, _**"You saw her already… I know you did."**_ She said in a straight face, I started to feel a creepy feeling around her, "Could it be your talking about-"

_**"Yes, mommy is called Wandernden Frau by people here…"**_

"T-then you're the one who died a few days after birth!"

She chuckled and stroked my hair gently, **_"That's right… I bet your wondering why I'm 3 when this legend was years ago, especially since I died a baby. Let's just say when your just a spirit wandering around, time doesn't apply to you unless you want it to."_**

I'm having that uneasy feeling again of being watch, and the little girl turned in the direction of the bushes letting go of my hair,_** "Hm… seems like mommy's watching you, huh?"**_

"Well then why don't you return to her? Since you know she's there?"

**_"I… I can't."_**

"What?! W-why not?"

**_"Mommy cannot see me and feel me. I cannot see mommy but I can feel mommy's presence."_**

"What does that mean?!"

**_"I guess the best way to describe it is that me and mommy are in different dimensions… but you can help!"_**

"Me? What can I do?"

**_"You're a shadow tamer right? I saw your shadow moving on it's own yesterday going out the village. And can't shadow tamers go to different dimensions because of their shadows?"_**

_Out the village? Hmmm… I guess my shadow went to the mansion and that's how they…_"I-I can do that?"

She nodded and started to fade away, "**_I'm sorry Luna, I can't help it when I fade away… please figure out a way for me and mommy to meet! I'm begging you!"_** Her voice began to fade and she was gone, "Little girl? How am I suppose to do that?!" I called out but no response, I sighed and decided to just go back to the village to think about it. As I was walking I began to notice I was at that same place where I started walking, _Eh? Wasn't this the place where I started? And that was like 10 miutes ago?!_ I looked around to make sure, same rock there, same dead tree there, and same log right next to it. _Damn, I must be walking in circles. But how? I could have sworn I was walking in the right direction…_

I decided to run instead and after a while I ended up in the same place I started again, "T-this is getting creepy…" I started to panic a bit and something started to move behind the bushes. I also heard a terrifying groan from there and I decided to step back but my shadow went in the bushes and started taunting whatever is behind there, "H-hey shadow! Stop!" I scowled but my shadow just giggled and ignored me. I decided to go to my shadow, so I slowly walked near the bushes and reached my shadow.

It returned to me and there was nothing behind the bushes, I was relieved and turned around so I could try again to get to the village but when I turned around I was face to face with the shadowy figure from my dream. My eyes widened and I was shaking in fear, I made a run for it but it grabbed by the neck before I can and started chocking me."P-please…s..stop, leave me alone!" I tried to removed her hands of my neck, _Oh ya… the gun Fred gave me…_ I reached out for my stocking where I kept the gun. **"WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING HER TO ME YET?!"** It yelled angrily making her grip tigher, and I lost consciousness before reaching the gun.

**I think I'll end it here…**

**Luna: You still posted it…**

**What's so bad about it!?**

**Luna: That thing is trying to kill me!**

**What's new….**

**Luna:…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Luna: Ohayo! (^0^)**

**Here's chapter!- ….hmmm….**

**Luna: *whispers: 12***

**…12… there you go! I knew I could figure it out!**

**Luna: … (-_-)**

_**(WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN SOME….. "STUFF")**_

**Luna: Awesome warning you got folks….**

Drake's POV:

"Hey Luna! Sorry it took so lo- huh? Where did you go now?!" I ran downstairs and noticed Luna wasn't there. "Luna? Luna!" I called out running to the kitchen, downstairs hallway, and bathroom, _She's not downstairs and it's impossible for her to go upstairs since I was there the whole time…. So she must have gone outside._

"What's all the commotion down here, sir?" That tall guy wearing black asked,_ I think his name was…. Umm… what did that boy say….Se…Sebastian, there you go!_ "Luna's gone off somewhere, and I can't find her…." I answered inspecting him, "Seems she likes wandering around without anyone knowing, does she.…." Sebastian sighed. "Hmmm…. I just hope she's ok…. I have a bad feeling though…" I drifted off.

Luna's POV:

I woke up lying on the ground feeling weird, _W-here….am I? What happened…? Ah, yes… it attacked me… now I'm… transparent…...… WAIT WHAT!?_ I stood up and looked at my arms, "No way! I'm transparent! And where the hell am I?! It's pitch black in here!" I looked around and saw nothing but pitch black.

"Hey don't be scared, mistress~"

I turned around but no one was there, "Who said that!?"

"It's me! Your shadow!"

"Eh?"

"You could only hear my voice."

"You k-know where I am?"

"You are in the Wandernden Frau's memories or cinematic records….. whichever."

"Eh!? You…. It's your fault it attacked me! Are you trying to kill-"

"Shhhh… the shows going to start!"

My surroundings changed and I found myself in a small little cottage with a beautiful young woman with long orange hair and dark blue eyes sitting on a rocking chair by the window. "That is the Wanderden Frau!" My shadow spoke.

"I should be quiet so she doesn't hear me…" I told myself, "No need to worry, she can't hear you." My shadow informed me.

We watched the woman sitting on her chair reading a novel, she looked out the window and her face frowned, "It's him again…. Honestly, can't he just leave me be?!" She put down the novel and got up walking to the front door, S_he doesn't look to happy…._ I thought as she opened her door.

"Richard, I told you we are over… just leave me alone!" She scolded the man at the door, the man was pretty good looking with his brown hair covering his left eye and his brown-grayish eye.

"Please be reasonable, Mary-ann! I love you!"

"I gave you too many chances, now go away!"

Mary-ann slammed the door on his face and walked back to her rocking chair continuing her novel. "Wait….. that's her lover?" I asked myself, "but the legend didn't mention any of this… hmph, this will be interesting….."

My surroundings changed again but it seems like it's late at night and Mary-ann is sleeping on her bed, "Look there's the man again!" My shadow said and I looked at the man who unlock the lock from the door and locked it shut. "Huh? It's like I heard someone…." Mary-ann mumbled getting out of bed. She looked around the house then suddenly she was tied up and forced to bed. "Mmmmphphhh!" She tried to say through the napkin covering her mouth. "Why do you have to be so stubborn Mary-ann…. I'll show you just how much I love you~" Richard pinned her down the bed and started to strip her by unbuttoning her nightshirt. Mary-ann whimpered and started to cry as he took off his shirt and made "his way" with her. "…I…c…can't watch this anymore… this is terrible… stop it…." I said staring at Mary-ann crying, and I ran out the cottage panting. "W-what are you laughing at shadow?" I asked as I heard it laugh behind my head.

"Hmmm… couldn't sit on the whole thing, hehehe?"

"That's awful! She how she is neglecting him but he wouldn't listen! She doesn't want to do a certain thing, but she can't… like being strapped there unable to do anything but watch it happen…."

My shadow remained silent and I was in a gaze remembering I was strapped down on the table and father….. Unable to do anything… "Mistress, look!" My surroundings shifted again and we were back at her cottage and I saw Mary-ann forcing the ropes off while Richard was asleep, she finally broke free but had horrible rope burns in doing so and she rushed to her kitchen. "Huh? Isn't she going to escape?" I asked surprised and watched her took out a knife quietly rushing to the bed and pointing the knife at Richard, "H-hey… Mary-ann…. Your not g-oing to d-do what I think y-your going to do, r-r-right?" I started to shiver and watched her stab Richard in the chest repeatedly, blood gushed out and stained the bed sheets and walls, splattering all over Mary-ann's face and body. I wanted to look away, but I can't, I watched this horrible scene till the end and Mary-ann fell on her knees, dropping the knife. She yelled out, "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET, YOU DISGUSTING PIG! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU DESERVED THIS, HAHAHAHA!" She was laughing like a mad person and I stared at the corpse covered with blood and stab wounds. I wanted to barf at the sight and I cupped my hands to my mouth and pushed it back. Mary-ann snapped back to normal and looked at around to see blood everywhere and the corpse lying on her bed.

"N-n-no…. I didn't… he m-made me…" She crawled away slowly from the bed to a corner and gripped her hair shaking her head, "H-he deserved it! I-it's not my f-f-fault…. He started it!" She keep whispering to herself and she started to cry.

My surroundings turned pitch black again and I hugged myself to stop shivering, but it was no use. "S-she…. T-that…I….." I can't even say a proper sentence after seeing such a gruesome sight, "There's still more to see, mistress." My shadow reminded me and my surroundings changed again, we were at a clinic. "Your baby is doing just fine miss, quite healthy. But please taking care." The doctor informed Mary-ann and she smiled slightly. She exited the clinic and went into the forest and walked up to one of the boulders and stared at the ground, "I hate you, but I will love this child since it's done nothing wrong." She said bitterly and walked back to the direction of the village, I walked up to the boulder and looked at the ground, "So….this is ….where she buried…. him…. Huh?" I stared at the patch of soil for a bit.

"Milady, we must follow Mary-ann." My shadow said, and I ran after Mary-ann. My surroundings started to change as I ran, but we ended up not in the cottage, but a hill. At the bottom on one side of the hill is a strong stream leading to a waterfall. Mary-ann picked a bunch of herbs and berries and the baby was at a stroller sleeping, "Ahh my basket and berries are rolling down the hill!" Mary-ann dropped the basket she was holding and ran after the basket down the hill. I watched her as she passed through me and then I turned to the baby, a fox ran by chasing a rabbit and accidently hit the stroller sending it down the hill towards the stream. "H-hey! Mary-ann! Your baby!" I yelled out but I remembered she can't hear me, so I rushed downhill to catch the stroller… but as soon as I grabbed the stroller, it went through my fingers and it splashed to the stream.

"Ah….ah… no…" I stared at my fingers shaking,

"Huh? Where did she go?!"

I turned around and looked up seeing Mary-ann panicking as she followed the tracks of the stroller, leading her down to the stream, "W-why?" She started to cry and shake her head, "No, this can't be…."

I watched her cry and my surroundings changed again. I saw Mary-ann running into the forest at night crying and she settled in a cave, I went into the cave and saw here crying curled up leaning on the wall, "I-I'm s-s-sorry! I didn't save you…. Jane… Jane, I'm sorry!" She yelled and cried harder.

"Jane? I think that's her daughter's name…" I said to myself and my eyes widened as I saw Mary-ann dead on the ground with a knife through her head, she killed herself. "N…NO MORE!" I yelled shaking my head, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

My surroundings turned pitch black again, but this time a bunch of children with lifeless eyes crowded me, "You know mama's story…" They all said in a creepy tone, I freaked out and looked around, but I realized, "Wait… you're the children who were in the forest but never came back!" They all stared at me for a while and one child anwered, "Mama saved us, so we love her. Don't you love her?"

I stared at the crowd of children slowly closing in on me, "I….umm….I'm trying…to…save her!" I answered gripping my dress. "Your trying to take away mama from us. That we can't allow." They all said in unison and reached out for me, "Your eyes are pretty…. Hand them over for mama, will you?"

I stared in horror as they all reached out for my eyes, "No! GO AWAY!" I screamed.

Ciel's POV:

"No! GO AWAY!" Luna yelled from her sleep, "Eh? Luna, hey! Snap out of it!" I yelled out shaking Luna, "What's wrong?!" Drake asked standing beside me leaning closer to Luna.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Luna yelled out about to punch, but Sebastian moved me out of the way a bit and she hit Drake instead, "Oww! What's that for!?" Drake yelled out in pain rubbing his nose. Luna slowly opened her eyes sweating and shaking, "W-wha…. I'm in the Inn…" Luna sighed in relief sitting up from bed.

"Why'da hit me?!" Drake complained with his nose red, "…..I'm…sorry…" Luna said looking down still shaking, "Damn.. you look terrible… I'll get you some water, be back, ok?" Drake said patting Luna and Luna nodded. Drake ran out the room and closed the door, Luna grabbed the pillow and hugged it tight, burying her face in it, "Luna… what happened to you? We found you collapsed near village exit while it's raining." I questioned sitting on the edge of the bed. Luna remained silent, her eyes filled with fear.

"…she found me….she attacked me…." She finally answered quietly.

"What? Who's she?"

"….. The Wandernden Frau….."

"You mean that legend?"

Luna nodded and looked up at me, "The legend is wrong…. The story is wrong….I saw it…" I had a puzzled look on my face, _she never looked like this before…_ "Ah.. so I'm assuming you saw that person's cinematic records, miss Luna?" Sebastian asked, "So it was you who opened them… I took a quick glimpse of it…..quite a sorrowful and gruesome story."

Luna nodded, "I know what I need to do." She said suddenly determined, "I'll find her for you…. Mary-ann… you don't need to wander anymore, I promise." I looked at Sebastian to see him smirking, _I have a feeling something interesting is going to go down…._

**I feel so uncomfortable writing this chapter… for certain reasons…. o/o **

**Luna: NO KIDDING!**

**… well till next time, let's see what will happen next~**

**Luna: Ya, and readers… the warning was there so…. Don't blame us… :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Luna: Welcome back to Shadow! Chapter 13! ^0^**

**For the people who read and enjoyed this or find it interesting thank you so much! I enjoy writing this story!**

**Luna: Ya…. She's in a really good mood!**

**To the story! \\(^o^)z**

It's been two days since Luna found out about the truth behind Wandernden Frau and Luna decided to find Jane.

Luna's POV:

_I can't wait any longer, I have to her…. Find Jane…._

I ran downstairs from my room, heading to the front door. I was about to turn the doorknob, "And where do you think your going, Luna?" I jumped and awkwardly turned around to see Ciel crossing his arms with Sebastian standing behind him. "Eh… just going to take a stroll, hehehe…." I said with a nervous smile putting my hands behind me, "Your not going to the forest are you?" He said with a sigh.

"B-but I have to! The main reason I came here was to know what the Wanderden Frau wants! And now…"

"Fine, but let us accompany you. I would like to see this monster…"

"Eh? B-b-but…."

"You wouldn't want to find yourself in a situation worse than last time now, would you?"

"I guess…."

I pouted and headed out the door with Ciel and Sebastian. We walked for a bit down the empty streets and eventually made it in front of the forest. "Hm, come to think of it… this forest has quite an ominous feeling to it ever since…" Sebastian said staring at the forest, "Is that so, we should keep going…" Ciel said heading into the forest. I walked with them and looked around, _Is it me or is the forest getting creepier and creepier every time I walk in here? _I shivered and sighed. "Where are we going exactly, milday?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know… I just know that we have to go somewhere with a hill and at the other side of it is a stream leading down to a waterfall…"

Ciel stared at me with a disappointed look, "That's….all….you….know…."

"Well I haven't actually been at the place, I just saw it."

"This is why we came with you….."

"What's that suppose to me? I have you know I'm perfectly fine on my own!"

I crossed my arms with a pout and suddenly a big snap sound came from the trees and I jumped, quickly running behind Sebastian and I closed my eyes. "Um, miss, I believe a squirrel won't cause any harm…" Sebastian turned to me with a smile, and I slowly peeked out and… it was just a squirrel. _Mhhhh…. This is so embarrassing!_ I walked forward and my face was red, "R-right….." I said playing with my fingers.

"Right…. Fine on your own, huh?" Ciel smirked putting his hands on his hips. "Let's just keep walking…." I replied and continued walking.

**_"Help me! It's so cold…."_**

I heard a voice not too far off and I recognized that voice, _Jane!_ I turned around and stared running in the direction of Jane's voice. "Luna, hold on a moment! Where are you going!?" Ciel yelled out and Sebastian carried Ciel running after me. I started to notice something strange while I was running, I couldn't control my body anymore, it's lik someone's controlling me since I kept running and I can't stop. I couldn't even speak at the moment, _Help me!_ "She's quite fast…" Sebastian said running after me, "Luna, stop!" Ciel called out but can't you see I can't! Not long after we eventually reached the hill we were looking for, but I still continued and I was about to go to where the cliff is with the waterfall, _Kyaa! I'm going to run into it!_ I kept running and closed my eyes, but I tripped on a rock and landed on my face. "...My clumsiness is finally useful for once…." I muttered to myself trying to get up and I dusted my dress, "What the hell were you thinking?! You could have fallen!" Ciel yelled still in Sebastian's arms, they finally caught up to me, "S-sorry.. I..hehe…was being controlled…hehehe…and I wasn't in control of…HAHAHAHA!" I laughed and held my stomach and Ciel gave an irritated expression, "What's so funny?!"

"Aww…. Baby Ciel's grumpy…hehehe…"

"Huh? Sebastian put. me. down!"

Sebastian put Ciel down and Ciel stood, "Quit laughing already!" He yelled at me, while I'm still laughing and Sebastian sighed. "Aww come on~ you kinda look pretty cute, being carried like that~" I said mocking him with a giggle,"Ehem… anyway… Back to what we were doing…. We need to get down there." I pointed to the waterfall. "Very well, I shall take care of that." Sebastian bowed and carried Ciel and me, then he ran towards the cliff, "Um… Seba- Ahhh!" I yelled as he jumped down, it was kinda a long way down, but we made it down with Sebastian landing gracefully on a huge rock near the waterfall and my face is still in a shock expression. "Forgive me, what was it you were going to tell me before I jumped?" Sebastian asked with a smile, "I-it was nothing…" I sighed and he put Ciel and me down.

**_"Help me! …..Luna…"_**

I looked at the waterfall and down to the slow moving stream below it, "Jane?" I saw the same transparent little girl standing on the water crying, Ciel and Sebastian stared at her with a bit of shock, _who can blame them…._

**_"Luna?"_** She turned to me and walked out the water to meet me, **_"Who is this Jane?"_** She asked. I smiled and bent down to her height, "That's the name your mommy gave you!" Jane smiled putting her hands together, **_"You know I died here…. And you found me….thank you. Please take this when you meet mommy!"_ **She held out her hand revealing a cute pink pin and I slowly took it from her. "What's this for?" I asked staring at the pin and stood up, Jane just smiled at me and disappeared. Ciel was still in shock and Sebastian put his hand on his chin, "I'm assuming you'll find this Wanderden Frau next, yes?"

I nodded and put the pin in my pocket, I turned to my right, "How long are you going to watch me? Show yourself." I said and I gulped to see the Wanderden Frau slowly coming out of the trees, it groaned with a cold look at me like she wanted to kill me. "Sebastian…." Ciel looked at Sebastian and he bowed getting out his knives, "Don't…. it's ok." I said blocking Sebastian's way. I walked closer to it, with it's groans are sounding more of a growl. "It's ok…." I took out the pin from my pocket and held the shadow figure's hand slowly, it seemed to have calm down, "It's ok… I'll help you...Mary-ann…." Once I held her hand the pin glowed in a nice white glow and all I saw was that.

**Ok-dokey….**

**Luna: lalalala~**

**Why are you happy Luna?**

**Luna: I have a feeling that scary shadow thing is about to say sayonara….**

**Perhaps…. But that doesn't mean your done with scary things….. Mwahahaha….**

**Luna: Wha-?!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Luna and Me: bored~**

**Luna: It's hot… the sun needs to calm down….**

**Like that's going to happen *gets in the freezer***

* * *

Luna knelt on the ground with her head down and the Wanderden Frau was gone. "H-hey! Luna." Ciel ran to Luna to see her with a blanket expression and her eyes seem to be cloudy. Sebastian walked over and bent down to Luna, "That's interesting…." Sebastian said to himself inspecting Luna, "Huh? What is?" Ciel questioned looking at Luna again, "Seems like her soul is somewhere else now."

"W-Wh-?! Does that mean she's dead?!" Ciel jumped up and was a bit shocked. Sebastian chuckled and turned to Ciel with a smile, "No, no nothing like that. She's alive… I'm just saying her soul is somewhere else at the moment." Ciel sighed and looked around, "So if she'll be fine…. Should we get out of here?"

_"Earl Ciel Phantomhive, hehe~"_

Ciel turned to Luna still with a blanket expression, "Luna? Was that you?"

Luna just lifted her head to look at Ciel, _"No… you are talking to her shadow. Luna is busy somewhere else right now~"_ She said giggling and Sebastian looked at her intently, "So what brings you here to talk?" He asked.

"_Oh…. Just nothing to do really~ But, Ciel…. What's your opinion on revenge?"_ She asked with a smile on her face, Ciel didn't answer and just looked at her. _"Hmm? Is it useless? Meaningless? Nevermind…. Seems to matter a lot to you since you sold your soul to a demon for it, hehe…"_ She smiled.

Ciel looked away from her, "How did you know I wished to-"

_"The moment I heard of your house being burnt down and your parents were killed. Now as for the culprit… hehe~"_

"You know who they are?!"

_"A… very interesting… one… your culprit… very…"_

Luna closed her eyes and laid on the ground, "Seems that's all the time she could control Luna's body…" Sebastian said carrying Luna on his back, piggy back style, "Shall we go young master? The sky is dark, so it might rain soon." Ciel nodded and followed Sebastian on the way back.

Luna's POV:

"Ohhh…. Owww… again…" Luna got up from the ground rubbing her head, she looked around to see she was in the same pitch black place as before, _crap… not this again._ She sighed and continued walking,

_"Oh…. Just nothing to do really~ But, Ciel…. What's your opinion on revenge?"_

_"Hmm? Is it useless? Meaningless? Nevermind…. Seems to matter a lot to you since you sold your soul to a demon for it, hehe…"_

_"How did you know I wished to-"_

_"The moment I heard of your house being burnt down and your parents were killed. Now as for the culprit… hehe~"_

I heard voices echo in my head and I recognized the voices, "Ciel… and my…. shadow? Ciel….wished for revenge? Hmm…... " I sighed and stared at pitch black road in front of me and I looked into my pocket to see I still have the pin Jane gave me. _Got to focus on finding Mary-ann!_ I continued walking to see if anything will change, but nothing… I sighed and sat on the ground, "Anyone? Please help me…." I whispered and the pin I had in my pocket started to glow, and Jane appeared in front of me. She's visible enough for me to see she had blue eyes and curly orange hair, "Thought you would never call for help…." She smiled and reached out her hand to help me up.

I grabbed her hand and I stood up, "Jane, do you know where your mommy is?" I asked and she held my hand to lead me. Then my surroundings changed and I saw the same cottage where Mary-ann lived in, but it was worn down with vines growing on the side, shattered windows, and walls with holes in them. I gulped as Jane lead me in the cottage, "It's ok Luna…" Jane smiled and I nodded as we entered the cottage. As soon as we entered I heard a woman weeping and Jane had a sad and pained look on her face as she lead me in the bedroom with the Wanderden Frau sitting on her rocking chair weeping. "W-why couldn't you find her? Why did this happen to me?" She asked sobbing, her voice seemed more human.

She looked up at me with a sad look and Jane cried looking away, "Mary-ann…. I did find her… You don't have to wander with your grief anymore…." I said walking slowly to Mary-ann and Jane followed after me, "It's ok… I know the truth about you…. About what he did… what you did… about Jane…"

I stopped walking when I was in front of her, "Mommy…" Jane whispered as she stared at Mary-ann with her eyes all watery, "Um… Do you recognize this?" I held out the pin Jane gave me and Mary-ann took it. At that moment she looked quite human and then Jane suddenly disappeared, "J-jane?!" I noticed she started to appear in Mary-ann's arms as a baby. Mary-ann held her close and smiled, "T…Thank…you…. Miss…." She said to me and we were on that pitch black place again, "I-I didn't do anything really…" I smiled rubbing my head, "Hehehe…. That's not true. You helped me and as I expected from a shadow tamer…." She then faded away and I was left alone, I smiled to myself and my surroundings started to become brighter.

Sebastian's POV:

"Hm, I'm sure we are close to the village, my lord." I informed as I carried Luna on my back, "Are you sure it's ok for us to move Luna?" Ciel asked walking next to me looking at Luna. "She'll be alright." I smiled and looked up with a sigh.

"Oh Will, I'm honored that you accompanied me~"

"Please, I just came to make sure you do your job properly and these souls are highly overdue."

"Hm…. you mean that woman and infant? Their overdue anyway, no need to rush~"

The two botherso- er grim reapers landed in front of me, "Oh Bassie! Surprised to see you here! Oh it must be faith!" Grell said happily about to hug me but I moved aside letting Grell land on the ground. "Oh honestly, focus on the main reason we're here, Sutcliff…" William said poking Grell with his shears, "Ah…. A shadow tamer I see… I guess that explains the souls…" He said adjusting his glasses looking at Luna. Grell immediately got up from the ground and looked at Luna, "No way! This little cupcake is a shadow tamer?! …Hmm…. No fair…. I would trade places with her right now to be on Bassie like that~" Grell giggled putting his hands on his face with a smile. I sighed with a sweatdrop, _Of all people we run into them…_

"Who…y..you calling….cupcake? Y..you clown…" Luna said sleepily lifting her head from my shoulder, "Excuse me?! Who are you calling clown!? I'm obviously a lady!" Grell yelled waving his arms around furiously and William sighed. "Oh yes, may I ask you a questions, Ms. Shadow tamer?" William bowed slightly giving his card to Luna.

"…..William T. Spears….. I'm Luna. And um….ask away I guess…."

"Since you're here…. Did you happen to help that incubi and that infant soul?"

"Eh? Oh… you mean Mary-ann and Jane….. Yes. That's the main reason I came to this village."

"I see….. Mary-ann and Jane was it…."

"Ya…. Mary-ann died by stabbing herself with a knife to the head and Jane died from drowning….."

"Alright… thank you for your time. Let's go Sutcliff."William grabbed Grell by his hair and dragged him pass us going deeper into the forest, "Until next time my dear Bassie~" Grell called out and I shivered in disgust. "Well that was a whole waste of time…." Ciel sighed putting his hand on his forehead, "Tell me about it…." Luna mumbled under her breath. "It's good to see you alright, miss Luna. We should be arriving to the village in no time." I said with a smiled and Luna nodded, "Um…. Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Can you put me down now?"

Ciel's POV:

_Hmmm…. We have to hurry, it looks like it will be a heavy rain… aside from that…. Why is Luna staring at me like that? It feels unsettling._

I looked at Luna with the corner of my eye to see her still staring at me with her cheeks puffed up and with her eyes narrowed. I looked away and sighed, "Eh…. Is there something you want to say, Luna….?" Luna blinked a few times and walked up next to me, "Well…..um…hehe…."

"Well?"

"Eh…..eto…..um…..It's just a guess but….. was your wish revenge?"

"Huh?! How did you know that? Did you hear the conversation we had with your shadow?"

"I actually heard that when I was dealing with the incubi….. and…. you talked to my shadow?"

"Well a little bit, but yes. She said some…. Very interesting things."

"Huh?! Um…. I'm sorry if it said anything weird!"

"No its alright."

"Say, Ciel… are you sure that's what you want?"

Sebastian and I paused from walking and looked at Luna with the same confused expression, it was getting darker because of the clouds and Luna looked at Sebastian and me, "Um… forget I said anything…. Me being nosy and weird again! Oh hey look, the village we should get going, it could rain anytime soon!" Luna said quickly and continued walking in front of Ciel to the village. Ciel took a glace at Luna and just shook his head with a sigh.

* * *

**Alright that's all for now I guess!**

**Luna: And so sorry for updating pretty late….. _*bows*_**

**Now that solves the incubi problem…. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hmmm… I have nothing to say, have anything words to the readers Luna?**

**Luna:…. Potato…**

**_*claps*_ That…. was beautiful…**

**Luna: Thank you ;3**

* * *

It's been 1 week since Luna helped Mary-ann and Jane meet each other and since then she told the truth about the legend to Fred,Drake, Ciel, and Sebastian. And the word spread along the village like wildfire and they eventually went to search for their bodies. As Luna said, they found a skeleton in a cave with its skull severly damaged and near the stream's waterfall a small skeleton like an infant. The villagers properly buried the bodies and not long after the 1 week of heavy rain, the foggy atmosphere of the forest turned into a nice sunny scenery. Due to this, most of the villagers are now walking around the village, even the children go out to play now.

Luna sat on a bench outside the Inn swaying her feet up and down looking at her lavender dress move. A gentle breeze passed by and Luna sighed smiling, '_Hmm this place doesn't look like a ghost town anymore. In fact, it looks quite pretty since the fogs were lifted.'_

"Hey, Luna! Catch!" Drake went out the Inn and walked to Luna tossing an apple to her. Luna caught the apple and stared at it, while Drake sat next to her on the bench munching on his apple.

Luna blinked a few times and slowly bit the apple, making a crunch noise, '_Yum! It's been a while since I had one!'_ She smiled to herself and continued eating her apple. Drake stared at Luna as she ate, with a little surprise and took one last bite of his apple leaving the core part. "You know Luna….. You've got to be one of the wildest yet weirdest girl I've met."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well…. discovering a legend was wrong, helping the ghost thing find peace, traveling to a creepy village at night, and most of all….. eating an apple without peeling it."

"Well I guess….. but you honestly have to add the apple part?" Luna sighed taking another bite of her apple, "Well you know… I didn't always live in a manor…."

"Really?"

"Yup, I survived on the streets for a bit. It's was quite an adventure and it wasn't bad."

"Hmmmm… I never would have guessed." Drake looked up at the blue sky and mumbled quietly, "…especially since your kinda cute….."

"Eh? What was that, Drake?" Luna turned to Drake with both of her hands holding the apple in her mouth.

Drake looked at Luna and blushed, shaking his head, "Huh?! I didn't say anything! Nothing at all, what are you talking about!? Hehehe!"

"Um….. Ok calm down, alright?!" Luna giggled punching Drake's forehead softly and she smiled making Drake blush even more. "Oh ya, your leaving… tomorrow, right?" Drake said looking back up at the sky with a sigh.

Luna nodded and finished her apple, she glanced at Drake who was now staring at Luna all serious. "Hey Luna, I got something to show you if you don't mind."

"Huh? Ok…" Luna agreed and Drake grabbed Luna's arm and ran through the street past some people heading to the forest. Back at the Inn, Fred was watching them while they were at the bench outside from the window and he chuckled, "Ah….. I see….. The feels to be young~" He sighed to himself and walked into the kitchen humming happily while making tea.

Back to Luna and Drake, they ran into the forest, now bright and peaceful looking instead of the creepy and ominous one. Drake dragged Luna deep in the forest and eventually into a peaceful little meadow with small pretty dark purple-bluish flowers around with a few other types of flowers mixed in. Luna stared in awe as she saw this sight, "What a….. Nostalgic feeling…" She said softly to herself and Drake walked in front of Luna smiling, "Well, come on! I showed you this place for a reason!"

Luna nodded happily and looked around the meadow bending down to see the flowers accompanied by Drake, "These flowers are pretty…." Luna said as she picked the small dark purple-bluish flower and stared at it. "Oh ya… I think their called forget-me-nots. You know….. these flowers have some folklore and stories about it…. Some say that God was naming all the flowers, but since this flower was small He almost forgot to name it. The flower called out forget me not, then God said that that will be its name. Another story says that the Creator gave the flowers there colors, but almost forgotten these flowers so all that was left for it was some shades of blue….. but the flower was still happy to have that color."

Luna nodded as she listened and stared at the flower in her hand, "I heard of this flower. I also know one story about it. One day a lady and knight were walking by a river picking flowers, but because of the weight of the knight's armor, he fell in the river while he was picking flowers. As he was drowning, he threw these flowers to his lover yelling forget me not….. and to this day, his feelings of not being forgotten remain in these flowers." Luna drifted off and a strong breeze went by causing the flower on Luna's hand to fly away. Luna then felt something at the side of her hair, Drake was putting something on her hair.

He let go and Luna touched the thing on her hair, "It's... a hair ornament, right?" She questioned.

"Ya…. I'm... um….. it's shaped like a forget me not flower that's dark purple. Just something to….er…..remember me by when you leave…."

Luna giggled and looked at Drake with a smile on her face, "Don't worry, I won't forget you." She said gently. Drake turned away from Luna putting his hands behind his head with his face all red. The breeze went by again and Luna's hair moved gently against it with some flowers being blown away leaving a nice sight as flowers danced in the air.

Next Day:

"Well have a safe trip! Come by anytime you visit!" Fred said happily as he watched us get in the carriage. Luna had the same dress she had yesterday with the hair ornament Drake gave her and she sighed standing near Ciel as he got in the carriage. Luna looked back at Drake to see him looking at her with a serious look, and when Luna was about to go to the carriage, she walked to Drake and pinched his cheeks to make him smile. "You know you'll get old fast if you keep that look~" Luna giggled playing around and he looked down trying to pout, "She's right Drakey~" Fred chuckled patting Drake's back with a smile. Luna let go of his cheeks and she rushed into the carriage since they look like they're going to leave anytime now. Fred and Drake waved goodbye as the carriage made its way out the village.

Luna then took out her book and started reading in the quiet carriage ride. Ciel just sighed and looked out the window with a bored expression on his face, " Oh… ya…. Ciel?"

"Yes?"

"Did you solve the case about the women being murdered and their body parts being taken?" Luna said seriously, closing her book placing it on her lap. (the case in ch. 6)

"No….not yet. Do you have information about it?"

"No… I only know what is written in your letter."

"Hm, I see. This case still doesn't make sense to me. Perhaps black market auction?"

"Perhaps….. but I kinda doubt that possibility."

Ciel nodded and continued staring out the window as we pass by a few trees and Luna opened her book again.

-When their at the manor-

The carriage was still moving, now near the manor. Ciel and Luna sound asleep inside as Sebastian is at the driver's seat. They were awaken because of the stop of the carriage and Luna rubbed her eyes and closed her book while Ciel covered his mouth while he yawned. The carriage door was opened and Sebastian stood at the side assisting them out the carriage. They made it up the stairs and Sebastian opened the door and bowed slightly, Luna was shocked to see what was in the manor followed by Ciel with the same shocked expression. "What's the mat-" Sebastian turned to the manor to see broken pieces of rubble on the floor, black charcoal stains on the walls, with some broken vases and sculptures.

In the middle of the room was Mey-rin, Bard, and Finny covered with dirt and Pluto ran by without clothing and Tanaka at the corner drinking his tea as usual. "We're so sorry, we didn't mean to!" Mey-rin and Finny yelled crying while Bard looked away rubbing his head. Sebastian stood by the door with a smile(obviously his really pissed), "You three…. Are….hmmm…sigh... Clean this up!" Sebastian scowled and the three of them ran around in fear. Ciel sighed putting his hand on his forehead slowly shaking his head and Luna stood there with a sigh, _'Good to be back…... I guess….'_

* * *

**That's all for now! Idk about you, but I kinda like this chapter!**

**Luna: …..**

**Now let's see what type of problem Luna faces now…. muwahaha….**

**Luna: _*gulp*_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, who else is SUPER excited for season 3 of kuroshitsuji?! _*fangirls*_**

**Luna: …..o-k, so while she fangirls, please enjoy chapter 16….._ *sighs*_**

* * *

"Your such a slow runner Ciel!" Luna complained dragging Ciel through the alleyway while she was running.

"I can't help it alright!" Ciel said running with Luna as two men were after them.

"Well, your kinda in danger at the moment! Can't I just carry you?" Luna sighed and turned to her right out the street dashing through some people.

"This isn't the time to joke around!" Ciel said irritated and followed Luna in a gap between buildings and ran through them, as th- oh… you must be a bit lost at what's happening, right? My apologize….so let's go back a bit shall we? To the beginning of the day….

* * *

Few hours ago: 

It was a rainy morning, gray skies clouding over London with a little mist around it. "Oh my, it looks like it's going to rain all day…" Mey-rin sighed as she placed a tea set in the cupboard.

"Ya, it's raining cats and dogs out there." Bard said sitting on a stool in the kitchen with a cigar in his mouth.

"Oh…. And I can't really do anything if it rains….." Finny sighed as he put his head down on the table with a sad look on his face and they all sighed while Tanaka sat in the corner of the room drinking his tea.

Meanwhile with Luna:

_'I swear…. I'm looking girly and girly every single day.'_ Luna stared at herself in the mirror in her room and sighed. She had a ice blue dress with long lose sleeves, a shiny blue top, and a lacy bottom with a headband with a flower on it._ 'Why can't girls wear pants too, huh?'_ Luna thought as she exited her room to go explore around the manor. She walked around for a few minutes to see a bunch of empty rooms, but she settled in the game room to see Ciel sitting on a chair reading a book. "Huh? Ciel?" Luna walked in the room slowly.

"Oh, Luna it's only you. What are you doing?"

"Nothing….just bored and trying to find something to entertain me."

"I see, so are you up for a little game of chess?"

"Chess? Sure, it's been a while!"

"I'm warning you, I'm not going easy on you."

"Bring it on then." Luna smirked and sat across the table from Ciel.

And so time goes on:

Luna's POV:

_'It's been quite some time since we started…. I'm starting to cramp up….'_ I stretched from my chair as Ciel moved his pawn. "Your surprisingly good….." Ciel said slouching back on his chair.

"Well….. I did play for food or money from the idiots on the street for 3 years…." I sighed moving my bishop.

"Hm, is that so." Ciel said crossing his arms and there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Ciel answered and Sebastian opened the door with some files in his hand. "Sorry to disturb your game, but I have some information regarding the case." Sebastian informed handing Ciel the files in his hands. Ciel looked over the files and had a confused look on his face, "Their only similarity is that their attractive, other than that… " Ciel said giving the files to Sebastian. "And you are correct, my lord." Sebastian nodded, "Also there was a murder last week while we were away, this time they took a head."

'H-head?!' I gulped and held my neck, _'what a sick bastard for doing that!'_

"Um….. Ciel….." I said playing with my fingers.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Did you notice a pattern in the murders?"

"Pattern?"

"Yes, there's a murder every week… since it's a new week, whoever is doing this is targeting another women….."

"I see. Your right… that was pretty obvious come to think of it."

Ciel got up from his chair and went to the door, "Sebastian, let's go." Sebastian bowed and followed Ciel out the door and he turned to me, "Oh, Luna. We'll finish the game later."

"Eh? Oh, alright!"

Then he was out the door and I was left in the game room. I stretched my arms out letting out a sigh, '_Ok, what to do now? Maybe… hang out with Finny, Bard, and Mey-rin?'_ I got up from the chair, dusting off my dress and headed out the door.

"Plu-Plu come back!"

"How many times do we have to say, PUT SOME BLOODY CLOTHES ON!"

"Please hold still Pluto! This will be quick, yes it will!"

In front of me I saw Finny, Bard, and Mey-rin chasing after naked Pluto in the hallway running side to side._ 'On second thought….. reading my book in my room doesn't sound too boring.'_ I walked away from that little scene with a facepalm. I finally made it to my room, grabbing the book on the nightstand and sat on the chair near a desk. _'Incubi scenario is done….. but….. that smudge on that sentence….. it bothers me. I wonder what it says.'_ I stared at the message at the bottom of the page saying "Incubi's are not only from former humans but also from former-" I sighed. _'Former what?'_

I shook my head and decided to flip through other pages, _'Huh? Here's one section of the book about rituals too….. figures…'_ I continued flipping until something caught my eye,_ 'Summonings? Hey, this one is….. No way!'_ I placed the book on the desk and started to read, "Ways for a person to come back from death: 1.) Get his/her body. Or if the body is already nonexistent, then look for a new one. Just add some memento with the body. 2.) Get body parts for an offering. 3.) Call out the person's name you want back and burn the body parts. Make sure the room is dark. Huh... it stops there." I read to myself and pondered, _'Could it be possible? It's a long shot….. but if this might be….. why is the murder only taking women body parts?'_

My train of thought was cut off by the noise outside and I heard the door burst opened as Pluto came running in and tackled me to the floor, licking me. "Eh? Gyahhh! P-Pluto, g-get off me, please!" I yelled at Pluto as he was on top of me, still not listening to me with a happy look on his face. "P-Pluto! I'm so sorry, miss! Are you alright?!" Mey-rin said running in the room covering her nose from her nosebleed.

"Yes, as soon as Pluto gets of me!" I turned away from Pluto with my face all red, _'What does he have against clothing?!'_ I gulped and Finny and Bard came running in finally getting Pluto off me. "Sorry again miss Luna!" Finny waved as he dragged Pluto out my room and closed the door. I stood there and sighed in relief, and went back to the desk with my book, _'Great…. I can't think anymore….'_ I closed the book and decided to go outside, I didn't care if it was raining. I looked around my room for an umbrella or something and luckily I found one in the trunk, "You've got to be joking….." I sweatdropped as I pulled out a white fancy umbrella with some ruffled décor,_ 'Girly….. way to girly….. Ah whatever it's still an umbrella.'_ I shook my head and headed out the door with the umbrella.

Outside in front of the mansion:

"Sure is raining hard…." I held out my hand to feel the raindrops as I carried umbrella standing on the stairs. _'Maybe I should have stayed in Vergessen Village for a bit. It's not rainy there anymore.'_

"Luna, what are you doing out here?"

I turned around to see Ciel standing by the door, "Well, standing in front of the manor with an umbrella." I replied pointing at the umbrella.

"That's not what I mean!"

"Hm, what are you doing here? Slacking off?"

"No…. just taking a little break."

_'His definitely slacking off….'_ I sighed and turned away looking up, "Hey Ci- Eh? Gyah!" I screamed a little as someone from behind carried me and stuffed me in a sack. _'What the hell?!'_

Sebastian's POV:

"Young master?" I knocked on the door of his studies but heard no reply, so I opened the door slowly, "Excuse me but- oh where did he go?" I noticed the room was empty and closed the door again. I walked around the manor to find the young master but he isn't anywhere to be found. _'Could it be possible he stepped out? Even with the rain?'_ I thought as I walked through the hallway heading to the stairs.

"Sebastian!"

I turned around to see the three idiots not doing their jo- er I mean Finny, Bard, and Mey-rin running towards me, "Have you seen miss Luna anywhere?!" Bard asked.

"Hm, no I haven't seen her anywhere…." I replied, _'Come to think of it, I haven't seen miss Luna once while I was looking for the young master….. perhaps her habit of sneaking off rubbed off on him…'_

"Oh, we just wanted to apologize to her about earlier." Finny said looking down to his feet.

"Oh, is that so? What exactly happened earlier?"

"Um, well, you see, um….. Pluto ran to miss Luna's room and tackled her down, while we were trying to get Pluto to wear clothes…." Mey-rin said twiddling with her fingers.

"I see. Anyways please get back to work." I said and they all went to whatever they were suppose to do. I continued my way downstairs and went to the front door, I opened the door to see it's still raining and noticed something on the ground.

"Hm? Isn't this the umbrella I placed on in miss Luna's room? What's it doing on the ground?" I picked up the umbrella and sighed, _'Wait a minute, tracks. Don't tell me they were kidnapped.'_

Normal POV(With Luna and Ciel's situation):

_'What the hell!? Let us go! If you were going to kidnap us, couldn't you at least put us in two separate sacks! You bastards!'_ Luna thought tossing around the sack as their kidnappers carried them around on what appears to be the streets since they could hear people chatting and carriages passing by. _'Damn, they tied our hands and covered our mouths! Now what?'_ Ciel sighed as he wished Luna to stop moving the sack since it's making him feel dizzy.

"Quit moving you midgets!" One of the men whispered loudly to them as he carried them around. "Mph Mph MPH MPH!" Luna replied with a angry tone and swayed the sack even more causing Ciel to feel more uneasy, '_Luna please stop swaying the sack….'_ Ciel thought. Then they felt the man placed the sack to the ground with no care whatsoever,_ 'Oww! Why you-'_ Luna got angrier since that, of course, hurt. '_Oh ya! I have a pocket knife! I keep it around just for emergencies and it looks like it is one!'_ Luna reached out under her dress as far as she can to reach her stocking and Ciel looked away, _'What is she doing!?'_

Luna then finally pulled out her pocket knife and tried cutting the ropes of her hands. Eventually she cut them off and untied the handkerchief of her mouth and took a deep breath, "Take…. Goodness…." She whispered to herself.

"MPH!" Ciel said trying to get Luna's attention.

"Oh right. Sorry, hehe…." Luna got closer to the ropes and started cutting off them off on Ciel's hands and untied the handkerchief on his mouth. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Your welcome. Anyway you think it's safe to go out there?"

"Well I don't hear them."

Luna nodded and cut open the sack slowly and popped her head out to see what was outside. They were just on the streets outside some kind of shop. Luna and Ciel came out from the sack to see it was still raining, _'Great, I'm getting wet.'_ Luna sighed and just when they were about to leave, two men went out the shop and stared at Luna and Ciel.

"Hey! Let's get 'em!" One of them said and stared running towards them.

_'Crap! Running again!'_ "Ciel come on!" Luna yelled and grabbed Ciel's hand heading to an alleyway.

* * *

And now you know what's going on. Now let's head to where we left off the beginning at the top of the page:

As they were running, they made it to a dead end.

"Damn!" Ciel said as they tried to turn back but too late since the two men were right behind them. Luna and Ciel slowly backed away until they were already at the wall.

"You know we could have avoided this if you didn't forget the sleeping thing." One man said panting.

"Sorry boss!" The other man replied and slowly came to Luna and Ciel.

"AGHHH!" They both screamed.

**Ok I'll end it here for now!**

**Luna: Finally stopped fangirling?**

**Oh, right….. _*fangirls*_**

**Luna: Oh god…..**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! I just watched ep 1 &amp; 2 of season 3!**

**Luna: Ciel's eye gets lighter and lighter every season….**

**Ya ya… ughhh…. I want to see the next ep already….**

* * *

"Luna! My little girl..."

"Mama!"

4 years old Luna ran to her mother with a smile on her face and hugged her tightly. But her mother suddenly disappeared in Luna's arms, "Mama?! Where did you go? Why did you leave?" Luna called out running around looking for her mother. As she was running she was getting older until she was her original age, but that's not all that's changing. As Luna ran farther and farther, her surroundings are getting darker and darker until she was surrounded with darkness.

"What the-?! Mother?" Luna yelled but she then saw her father with creepy smile on his face. Then Luna suddenly started to fall in her shadow again but this time it seems like it meets no end.  
_'Father? Why? Help me...anyone…..I'm scared... I don't want to...'_  
"Aghhhh!"

* * *

Luna immediately sat up, putting her hand on her forehead panting, _'….That nightmare... Father and mother... No…..not the time right now! My head hurts...Where am I again?'_ Luna looked around to see she was in a dungeon like room with nothing in it except a few torches on the walls and of course a wooden door.

"Ah. That's right... Ciel and I... Kidnapped... WAIT! Ciel!" Luna panicked and looked for Ciel, just to find him in the other corner of the room unconscious.

"Ciel! Wake up!" Luna said patting Ciel on the shoulder, _'Is he ok?'_

"Mhhh... Five more minutes Sebastian..." Ciel mumbled and turned away from Luna.

_'This guy….'_ Luna thought and smacked him on the head, "Wake up sleeping beauty!"

"Oww! What was that for?!...huh? Luna? Where…. are we?" Ciel asked sitting up and looking around.

"I don't know… Anyway we got to get out of here." ***achoo***

"Luna? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yes, just a little cold….."

"Hm…. Then here. Put it on." Ciel handed his jacket to Luna.

"EH?! Um, you don't need to! I-I'll be fine, besides you'll get cold too!" Luna said shaking her head and waving her hands.

"Now, it would be rude of me to just let a lady shiver without doing anything."

"Hmph, whatever you say." Luna took the jacket and put it on.

"Oh and Luna."

"Yes?"

"Please don't call me sleeping beauty."

"Hehehe…."

Sebastian's POV:

I sighed as I placed the umbrella I found in Luna's room, _'Now just who took the young master and mistress?'_ I thought closing the door behind me and made my way to the kitchen. As I was walking, the lights in the hallway began to dim and I heard footsteps and giggling. I turned around to see no one there, "Is anyone there?" I asked but no response.

So I just kept walking and I heard a voice, "I know where they are~"

"Hm? Ah, shadow girl."

"Shadow girl? Hehe….. if you want to find them, meet me outside~" Her voice faded and the lights went back to normal.

"Hey, Sebastian!" Bard called out running.

"Oh Bard, I will be leaving for a bit."

"Huh? Why?"

I walked past him without answering, "Hey, Seba- Where'd he go? How does he even do that?!"

Back to Luna and Ciel (Normal POV:)

"Hehe, you know Ciel? I think you'd be a very cute girl…."

"Huh? What makes you say that!?"

"Well if your hair was long and you wore a dress…. Pink might be nice! Like that dress I saw with the matching hat with flowers!"

Ciel froze as Luna described the dress she was talking about, _'Hm? What's his problem? Eh… what am I talking about…. We should focus on getting out of here.'_ Luna shook her head and noticed there were voices outside the room they were in and decided to eavesdrop so they headed to the door to listen.

"Is it really necessary to kidnap those two? There just kids after all, and besides we could have just killed them if they were that much of a bother on the spot!"

"We were told to do that so we shall follow what we are told."

"Tch, such a goody-goody."

"Besides…. Doesn't Marisole love to "play"?"

"Hm, oh ya! Her last "toy" ended up looking like pudding….. poor boy…."

"Gross….. don't talk about that! We're going to eat lunch already!"

"Eh….. sorry sorry…"

Their talking became too distant to hear from their room, _'Play huh?_' Ciel thought.

"Whoever this Marisole person is, I don't want to play with her….." Luna shivered.

"Since their gone, we can now figure out how to open the door."

"Huh? Right! I'll teleport to the other side and open the door for you."

"Alright, but couldn't you just teleport with me?"

"Doesn't work…. Anyway I'm of- huh? M-my shadow's…. gone!" Luna said pointing at the spot where her shadow should be.

"How is that- now how are we going to get out?"

_'I should have worn a pin instead of a headband today….'_ Luna sighed, "Wait….. do I still have it?"

"Have what?"

"Aha!" Luna pulled out her pocket knife with a proud look. "Now let's see if I could pick the lock…." Luna started working on the lock.

"You think you can do it?" Ciel asked,_ 'How would she even know how to pick a lock….'_ He thought with a sweatdrop.

"Alright! Let's go!" Luna said opening the door and they ran out closing the door behind them. _'Even kinappers are stupid these days….. what's this world coming to?'_

They walked far enough from their dungeon and settled in a corner of a hallway with a dead end. "Where's the exit?" Luna thought aloud,"Well might as well find some information about the murders while here, right?"

"Yes, but we must be careful… There are still people walking around these halls…."

"Hey let's get in this room!" Luna said opening the door to a room.

"Hey, come back! Be careful!

"Hurry or I'm leaving Ciel."

Ciel sighed and followed behind Luna to a small room with shelves filled with books and a desk with a opened book. '_It's pretty dark in here….'_ Luna thought looking around and pulled out some books out the shelf. _'Oh… occult crap…..'_ Luna sighed.

"Luna! Look at this book for minute." Ciel said looking at the book on the desk.

"What it say?"

"Hm…. Seems this person is bring someone back from the dead…. The description matches the murders….. Body parts, huh?"

Luna's eyes widened and quickly dashed to the book on the desk, _'No way! It really is the same thing as my book!'_ "But whose being summoned back?"

"Guess we're going to find out."

Luna nodded and stepped away from the desk and they went out the room. As they were walking for a while they suddenly heard some people in a room.

"Hold on! I'm not done with her!"

"Marisole! You need to have lunch right now! Besides, you have to other "friends" to play with."

"Hmph! Fine, then I'll hurry to eat!"

"W-wait for me!"

They were coming closer outside and Luna and Ciel didn't know where to hide. '_Damn…'_Ciel thought, _'We won't make it if we run away…. they'll see us.'_

"This way." A man with a dark cloak and hood said from a secret passage on the floor.

"Why should we trust you?" Luna said.

"We have no choice come on!" Ciel grabbed Luna's arm and they went into the secret passage with the man.

"Marisole!"

"Hurry, I can't wait to play with a certain dog and eagle!"

Their conversation became distance for a while and all three of them sighed in relief.

"I'm glad your all safe." The man said.

"Thank you." Ciel and Luna said.

"By the way…." Ciel said looking at the man.

"Yes?"

"Who are you?"

* * *

**I'm super sorry I didn't update…**

**Luna: Well you finally did.**

**Ya….. anyway… thanks for reading. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Luna: That shadow of mine is so annoying! Bailing on me when I needed it!**

**Relax…. You got out of the dungeon with Ciel…..**

**Luna: _*mumbles*_**

**Starnger: Yes... please calm down.**

* * *

"Who are you?" Ciel questioned and the man stayed silent for a minute.

"Why did you help us? Aren't you one of them?" Luna asked.

"Hehe…Well...err... It's been a while. My lady." The man chuckled and removed the hood covering his face.

"W-wait…. It's…. no way! Julien***** is that you!" Luna gasped and walked closer to Julien.

"That's right! It's nice to see you again….. even though we're in a place like this." He smiled and bent down to Luna's height.

"Yes…. Nice to see you again…." Luna smiled sweetly, " However….." Then Luna's sweet smile turned into an irritated look along with a scary aura around her, "WHY ARE YOU IN THIS TYPE OF PLACE TO BEGIN WITH?! DON'T TELL ME YOUR INVOLVE IN THE STRING OF MURDERS! I'M SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, TO THINK YOU'D STOOP THIS LOW!"

Julien and Ciel sweatdropped as they stared at Luna, "My lady, I-I… It's not what it looks like! Er… I c-can explain! Um…. I… ehehe.." Julien said nervously staring at Luna as mad as ever.

"Well?" Luna said crossing her arms.

"Eh… Last week. It went a little something like this…"

Julien's POV**(* If you don't remember, Julien was Luna's butler when she was living with her father in ch. 10) :**

Flashback:

_'Hm, it's gotten quite late… '_ I thought as I was walking the empty streets around 11:30 in the evening. I was just walking around and lost track of time, so I was about to head home until….

"AGHHHHH!" _***slash***_

I jumped at the scream I just heard and turned around, _'Was that from that alley over there? That scream…..?'_ I rushed to the alleyway to see what was wrong, but then I slowed down and hid as I heard two people talking.

"Alright… we got her pretty little head~"

"Gross….. how can you stand to hold that thing? Not to mention beheading her."

"Now, now~ Father ordered a head so a head he will get! And I find it quite fun chasing her! Though she wouldn't keep still while I sliced her head…"

"Yes…. Annoying how they squirm around… she got blood all over my favorite boots."

"Your funny~ Anyway, let's hurry back!"

"Alright."

They started to walk away and it sound like they were dragging something along with them, _'H-h-head?! D-did a murder just happen!? Should I get the police? B-but they would get away…. Maybe I should just follow them.'_ I decided to follow them and came out of my hiding spot, quietly following the murderers by the sound of their footsteps. _'Poor lady….. sorry of not getting help a head of time.'_ I glanced at the headless corpse of the woman and continued following them. After a long walk following the murders, I ended up outside some abandoned factory.

"Al~right~! We're home!"

"K-keep quiet."

"Hmph…. Party pooper. Like anyone's going to hear us around here…."

_'You'd be surprised…'_ I thought hiding behind some barrels.

"…. Anyway let's get in! It's not good for us to stay up this late, isn't that right, little Ren~"

And they entered the factory. I slowly stepped out behind the barrels and swiftly made it to the front door of the factory. I stared at the door for a moment and hesitantly placed my hand on the handle, _'S-should I even be doing this? There's no need for me to risk my life, right? I could always show this place to the poli-'_

"Hey!"

I frozed and slowly turned to see a man with a black cloak walking towards me, _'Crap… I'm done.'_

"Hey you! The one with the bangs!"

"Eh… um… yes?"

"Are you the newcomer, the one I spoke to on the phone?"

_'Newcomer? Why should I agree to-'_ "Y-yes…. That's me."_ 'Damn it.'_

"You're a whole month early….. Well that's nice. I've heard your good at these ceremonies…"

_'Ceremony?'_ "Ceremony…. O-of course!"

"However… the preparations aren't ready yet… it's one body part a week."

"Y-yes, take your time…."_ 'One body part a week?'_

"So in the mean time, please stay here. And you are not allowed to leave until we're done."

I nodded in agreement and he showed me the way in the factory,_ 'What did I get myself into?'_

Normal POV:

Present time:

"… And that's pretty much how I got into this mess." Julien chuckled with a sigh.

"Ceremony?" Ciel asked.

"Yes…. They said something about brining someone back to life…. Huh, like that's possible."

_'Then what it said in my book…. It's this ceremony.'_ Luna thought and turned away from Julien and Ciel, _'If that's the case….. they still need some body parts to be sacrificed. But what I read…. It seems to be incomplete for some reason.'_

"Eh, Luna?" Ciel said and Luna broke out of her thoughts and turned back to them. "The body parts…. They are being used as an offering." Luna said.

"Offering?"

"Yes… I read about this… anyway we need to get more information. Let's get out here, I'm sure their gone by now."

"Right. Oh, Julien.. was it?"

"Uh, yes earl?"

"Do you know who the murders are or how they look like?"

"Eh… no… that had masks on their faces… sorry... but they sound pretty young."

"I see. Alright let's keep going."

They all started to get out of their hiding spot and continue to make their way down the hallway. They went through a couple of rooms, but found nothing useful in them. "Hey, let's go in here." Luna said pointing at the door with some kind of symbol on it.

"Alright." Ciel answered and opened the door to see a bunch of blood-soaked sacks and a table with something on it that was covered by some blanket. The three stared at the room with their eyes widened, _'What the-'_ Julien thought and shook his head, _'Well I expected a room like this….'_

"Are we…. Going to go in?" He asked and Luna and Ciel started walking in the room. They didn't really want to look at the sacks or get to close because of the foul odor it gave off. _'I wonder…'_ Julien walked over to the table and held the blanket,_ '…..If I should…'_ He took off the blanket and on the table lied a corpse of a young woman dressed in the black. _'This is a corpse! It doesn't look like that long ago that she…'_

"A body!" Ciel walked closer to the lifeless woman and inspected her. "She's probably the one being resurrected…. Who is she?"

Luna stayed silent staring at the corpse as the two talked, _'She's still young…. I wondered what happened to her? Who is she? Who is trying to bring her back-'_

"Marisole, I swear! I heard something or someone coming from here!"

"Ok, ok… let's check it out."

Luna, Ciel, and Julien jumped as they heard voices coming closer. "Crap…. We got to hide!" Julien whispered.

"But where?" Luna asked looking around the room with nothing but some sacks and this table.

"Eh, this is bad!" Ciel said.

"I swear if there is nothing here, I will be very irritated to have waste my time walking here!"

"Just wanted to make sure big sister's ok…"

"Hmm…. Fine."

They heard the doorknob turned and started to open the door slowly.

_'We're doomed!'_ The three of them thought in unison.

* * *

**Ok~ that's it for now~**

**Luna: Until next time! Any words to say, Stranger? Or should I saw...Julien?**

**Julien: Nothing…..**

**Luna: Well that's touching. (-3-)**

**Very... (030)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Julien: Ok, hello! Welcome back~**

**Luna: Oi, Cupcake-chan! How long will this arc last?**

**Don't worry, it will be done….. soon…. *whispers* but not yet.**

* * *

_Previously…._

They heard the doorknob turned and started to open the door slowly.

_'We're doomed!'_ The three of them thought in unison.

* * *

The door fully opened and Marisole with her companion stared at the room: no one was there.

"Eh? No one's here…. Ren, you just wasted our time!" Marisole pouted and started walking away from the room.

_'Wha- I could have sworn I heard someone come in.'_ Ren thought to himself and walked in the room coming closer to the table. He rested his hand on top of the cloth covering the corpse and stared at it sincerely, "Just wait a little bit more, big sister. Just a little more."

"Ren! Come on, you slow poke!" Marisole yelled out and Ren turned away and ran out the room, closing the door behind him.

"Ok, it's safe now." Julien said quietly from under the table with Ciel and Luna.

"Thank goodness…." Luna said and they all got out from under the table and stood up, " Hey, Julien. Who were they?"

"Hm, they're Marisole and Ren. Their siblings and their just 12…. Hm weird to have children in a place like this, I doubt they were kidnapped."

"Yes…" Luna nodded and looked around some more in the room, careful not to get close to the blood soaked sacks. Ciel just stared at Julien as he was snooping around, which made Julien feel uncomfortable.

"Eh… um, is there something you need to talk about, earl?"

"Eh, oh… it's nothing…" Ciel looked away and started walking to the door, "There's nothing here anymore, let's search elsewhere…"

"Right." Luna and Julien said following Ciel out of the room.

Luna's POV:

_'So they are bringing back one person from the dead…. This is wrong, no matter how sad it is… sacrificing all those lives.'_ I sighed as I walked around with Ciel and Julien. It's been quiet and so far every room we checked has nothing that will help us with this case.

"Oh right, my damn shadow's still who knows where…" I mumbled to myself and pouted.

"What was that, milday?" Julien turned to Luna with a confused face, "Something about shadow?"

"EH?! Ah…. N-no…nothing! I- er didn't say anything!" I waved my hands and shook my head.

"Um… ok…" Julien gave an awkward chuckle and continued walking. I sighed,_ 'I should really be more quiet.'_ Ciel stared at Luna with a sweatdrop.

**~Time warp~**

"Alright….. There are still other rooms down this hall that we haven't checked." Julien informed leading the way.

"I see. Wait, what about this room?" Ciel walked over to a door, it was an ordinary looking door… but there was something about it that made me want to go in.

"Oh, I've been in there…. Nothing interesting…." Julien rubbed his head and we continued our way down the hall. But I really want to see what's in that room, so maybe I take a little peek and come right back. _'Ok…. Just for a bit.'_ I looked at Julien and Ciel in front of me and quietly went back to that door and turned the handle.

Ciel's POV:

_'I thought Sebastian would be here right now….'_ I sighed as I walked with Julien down the hall.

"Ok, were here…..er, damn it's locked!" Julien wiggled around the doorknob but it was no use. I tried turning the doorknob and sighed, _'Maybe Luna can pick the lock.'_ "Luna can you pi- huh? Where is she?"

Julien and I turned around but Luna wasn't there, _'This is certainly not the time to be running off on your own…'_

"O-Oh no! W-where is she?! What i-if she's lost or..or introuble!? I'm a terrible butler, no former butler…no…. person to not notice my mistress is gone!" Julien rambled on and on as he bent on the corner of the hall with a depressing aura around him, weeping to himself.

"Eh… I'm sure she just wondered off somewhere like she usually does." I said staring at him awkwardly, _'Where is she?'_

Normal POV (Back to Luna:)

Luna entered the room slowly and closed the door behind her quietly. She scanned the room with just a simple bed, table and chair, a bookshelf, and closet. Luna walked over to the bookshelf to see what type of books they were. _'Hm… nothing. Did I just come here for nothing?'_ Luna thought and pulled out a book, "What the-?! This book is blank…." Luna flipped through page by page but not a word on it, so she decided to put it back but,"Well that was a waste of time. Eh…. What's this?" Luna looked through the empty space in the bookshelf to see some kind of lever, so she pulled it and the bed moved aside revealing an underground staircase.

_'Now that's what I'm talking about!'_ Luna smiled to herself and walked to the staircase going down. Luna continued down the staircase and it got darker and darker as she went, with only the torches on the wall as a light source. Luna eventually made it down the staircase and she found herself in front of another door, "Er…. Well… if someone's in there I'll get caught, but I came all this way…" Luna gulped and opened the door quickly holding her pocket knife. Luna studied the room and loosened up, "No one here….." She mumbled and put her pocket knife back to her stockings as she closed the door.

Luna looked around, now the well lit room with shelves filled with scrolls and a long messy table with piles of books on what seems to be related to black magic or any occult things. "Hm… there has to be something useful since it's hidden…" Luna walked up to the long table and rummaged through some papers and books placed there. Luna was hoping to find any info regarding the summoning, especially the instructions. '_I really want to know what they'll do after they gathered the body parts and chant the deceased's name. I have a feeling there's something more than that...'_

Luna went through a few scrolls on the table that was covering a notebook. "Hm… er what's this notebook?" Luna picked the notebook up and read the word imprinted on the center, "It's a…. Journal. Who's journal?" Luna eagerly opened the journal and began to read the journal entries.

* * *

**Ok…. Find out what the journal says… in the next chapter!**

**Luna: I hate you.**

**Julien: Why must it be left in a cliffhanger?**

**Come on you two! Your no F-U-N~ (-3-) Right Ciel?**

**Ciel: I couldn't care less… just update.**

**Morbid pants… (^)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm soooo sorry that I didn't update for soooo long! (;0;)**

**Luna: Well if you didn't break your laptop this wouldn't have happened!**

**It was so sad! Being laptopless….. *shivers***

**Luna and Julien: …**

* * *

_Previously….._

Luna went through a few scrolls on the table that was covering a notebook. "Hm… er what's this notebook?" Luna picked the notebook up and read the word imprinted on the center, "It's a…. Journal. Who's journal?" Luna eagerly opened the journal and began to read the journal entries. 

* * *

_November **x**, 18**xx**_

_I got a journal hoping it will help me express myself. Sounds stupid… but it's worth a try. I don't know what to do anymore! Father works hard for my siblings and me. But every time he comes home at night, his been recently **xxxxxxxx** me. I can't go against father. Marisole and Ren hardly come out of their room, so it's like I don't have siblings._

"Hm? Some words are smudged." Luna tried to make out the smudged words but no luck. "Tch… nevermind…"

_November **xx**, **xx**8**x**_

_I'm always staying at home and I want to go outside. I'm forbidden to go however, because **xxxxxx xxxx xx**. I noticed Ren watching me recently… as if he wanted to say something. I tried to talk to him but he just said, "It's nothing." and runs away. It's also gotten really cold… but we can't afford a fireplace or something to warm us up. I tried making a fire but it gets blown away very easily._

_Dec** x**,** xxxx**_

_You_ _know… I wonder how mother was like. Father said she left us, and I** xaxx hxx** for that. Is it because we have poor living conditions? Father started drinking again… because he lost his job. I want to go get a job myself, even though I doubt I'll be accepted in any for me being quite young…. But father got mad at me for that question. I'm scared…._

" …. I'm guessing this is…. That deceased young girl's journal…" Luna flipped through the journal but the rest of the entries are too smudged for it to be legible. "Is there anything I can read?!" Luna said getting irritated but sighed as she found an entry she can read.

_Feb. **xx**, 188**x**_

_Can someone please kill me? I can't live like this…. I HATE IT! Father keeps **xxxxxxxx xx** last **xxxxx**! His own daughter…. And Marisole and Ren act like I'm invisible… I'm tired and hungry…** xxx xxx x xxxx xxx xx xxxx**? It's better if I'm dead, right? I won't** xxvx xx xxxxxx** anymore. So…. I wonder how I should die? **Xxxx-xxx…**_

Nothing was written after that entry. Luna closed the journal slowly and placed it on the table, "So she killed herself, heh… She was just lonely and tired. Ehem… Anyway.." Luna continued to look through the stuff on the table. ' Hm…. Nope, nope, no, useless, fake, weird….' Luna tossed around the books and scrolls, giving up she will find something useful. "Uh…. Hm, hey! This is it!" Luna happily grabbed the scroll, "Finally!" Luna cheered, but there was suddenly a dark figure behind her and grabbed her covering her mouth. "Agh!" Luna screamed trying to release the person's grip,_ 'Damn it! N…not…a-a..gain…'_ Luna felt sleepy and release her grip of the scroll.

Meanwhile with Ciel and Julien:

"You finally stop crying…." Ciel sighed walking through the halls with Julien in front of him. Julien stopped walking for a second which made Ciel stop, "Is something wrong?"

"I just had a bad feeling all of a sudden…. It's probably nothing. Let's keep walking!" Julien smiled and continued walking and Ciel followed afterwards staring at him. As they were walking, Ciel noticed a shadowy figure at the corner of his eye but when he turned around there was nothing. _'Was that….. Luna's shadow jus-'_ Ciel thought but he turned around to hear a thud. Julien paralyzed a man that tried to sneak up on them. "I'm sorry! B-but I won't allow you to sneak up on us! SORRY!" Julien apologized with panic. _'This ditz did that?!'_ Ciel questioned still surprised.

"Ah, found you young master." Sebastian was standing behind Ciel with a smile.

"Your VERY late, Sebastian."

"My apologizes, but I did a little research around here. With Luna's shadow…"

"Her Shadow?"

"Hm… she wandered off." Sebastian sighed and he looked at Julien behind him still apologizing to the paralyzed man on the ground, "But I see you acquired a new friend."

Julien ad Ciel froze for a moment and stared at each other. They looked back at Sebastian, Julien looking happy and Ciel with a sweatdrop.

"Oh, where's Miss Luna? Did she wander off on her own again?" Sebastian said breaking their staring.

"Yes.." Ciel nodded."We're still looking for her, but I'm concerned about the people walking around the halls as well…"

"Oh don't worry… I took care of that tiny problem." Sebastian smirked and started walking in front of them, "Shall we go?"

Let's see how Luna's doing…

_'Hm….. I'm so dizzy…'_

_'Hey! Wake up.'_

_'Hm?'_

_'Luna!'_

Luna opened her eyes slowly and her vision finally settled. She was in another cell, a bigger one with a bed where she was lying on now. "At least it was better than the first cell." She mumbled to herself, while she was trying to get up she noticed she was tied up again. But this time they took her pocket knife, _'Hm… and I really like that knife!'_ She sighed.

"EHEM! Forgetting someone?!... or someone's shadow?" Luna's shadow called out from the side of the bed.

"Ah, your back!"

"I've been watching you sleep….."

"Uhhhhh, that's pretty creepy…" Luna mumbled to herself," Anyway… just where the hell you have been?!"

"Oh…. I was with that demon…."

"You moron…. I needed you."

"I'm not here to protect exactly, you know…."

" I swear, if I can get rid of you right now…. I would." Luna sighed and turned away from her shadow. They were silent for quite some time, until her shadow got irritated and untie Luna. Luna looked surprised that her shadow actually did something helpful. "Oi… don't think I did that for you… I just got bored and hoped you can entertain me… just don't get killed so easily." The shadow mumbled disappearing to Luna's side. Luna shook her head and hurried to the door, but of course its lock._ 'Couldn't she unlock the door too…. Guess untying me is enough.'_

"Marisole….Ren…. you need to finish the murders by midnight."

"But Father! That will cost more suspicion!"

"Ren… I said by midnight. You two have 2 hours. We don't have much time."

Luna notice voices coming from the other side of the door. " Eh….. So they are the murderers!" Luna whispered and put her ear against the door and listened.

"But why so sudden?"

"Turns out the man who is doing the ceremony was an imposter. So… I will do it instead."

"But you might…."

"It's for your sister Marisole."

"Yes…."

"Besides if I recall correctly…. After the offerings and calling your sister's name… We just need some blood from that little girl."

"You mean the De gray child? But why couldn't we offer blood instead of bothering her?"

"We need a noble's blood… We originally planned the Phantomhive boy, but since there was a girl...and with a little research finding out she was a noble, she's more suited."

"Can we gooo noooww~?"

" Ah Marisole, of course. Go you two."

"Yes!" Both of them said and Luna heard footsteps fading away.

Luna thought of what she just heard, _'My blood!?'_

* * *

**M'kay! That's all for now!**

**Luna's shadow: I never get enough screen time!**

**Don't worry you will!**

**Luna: I just want to go home and have a nice cup of tea.**

**Ciel: Agreed.**

**You two are boring!**


End file.
